Love My Enemy
by baekkiyot
Summary: Bagaimana jika kedua ketua geng ini dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya? akan kah baekhyun dan chanyeol menerimanya ?
1. Chapter 1

" Love My Enemy"

Author : nutellabkhyun

Cast : Park chanyeol (namja)

Byun baekhyun (yeoja)

Other cast : member EXO+Alumni:v

.

.

 _._

.

.

Seorang yeoja yang bernama byun baekhyun, yeoja yang mempunyai badan mungil dan imut ini merupakan ketua geng _"Beauty "_ yang beranggotakan yeoja bermata bulat yang bernama Kyungsoo, si bapau Xiumin, si cantik Luhan , dan si panda Tao .

Mereka merupakan geng yang bisa dikatakan ditakuti oleh murid lainnya, karena geng itu diketuai oleh seorang yeoja yang merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah itu. jika salah satu murid mempunyai masalah dengan geng tersebut, hmmm siap- siap saja besok tidak bisa kembali ke sekolah.~

Ternyata di sekolah itu tidak hanya dikuasai oleh satu geng saja namun terdapat geng lain yang bernama "luxury" dipimpin oleh namja tampan Park Chanyeol yang beranggotakan sang bule Kris, si yadong Kai , Chen si thor, dan terakhir si magnae Sehun.

Hampir setiap jam, menit,detik, kedua geng tersebut sering bertemu dan saling membuat keributan di sepanjang harinya, murid yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka hanya dapat menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Pagi itu di Hannyoung High School, sang ketua _"Beauty"_ byun baekhyun tengah terburu-buru berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan membawa tumpukan buku yang sangat banyak hingga ia sulit melihat kedepan. "Minggirr , minggir , minggir! " ucapnya dengan tergesa-gesa

Murid lain yang berada di depannya dengan cepat menghindari baekhyun dan memberinya jalan.

Dari arah sebaliknya terlihat sang ketua " luxury " yang tengah memainkan hp nya tanpa melihat kedepan, dan tidak peduli dengan murid yang berada didepannya.

Hingga…

 **BRUGG!..**

 **"** awww! Sakit " ucap baekhyun yang tengah memegangi kepalanya

Benar saja chanyeol tanpa sengaja menabrak baekhyun.

"maaf " sambil terus memainkan hp nya

"HEH! Apa kau buta ?! kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! " sambil mengambil bukunya tanpa melihat siapa yang menabraknya

Setelah selesai mengambil semua bukunya, ia mulai melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya menabraknya.

"KAU?! … LAGI?!, ya tuhan !kenapa aku selalu bertemu denganmu?!, dasar pembawa sial!"

"hah?! Apa yang kau katakan?" jawab chanyeol dengan polos tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tabrak

Dengan kesal, baekhyun mulai mengangkat dagu lancip chanyeol agar chanyeol memandangnya.

"eh? Ternyata kau… "ucap chanyeol

"ia aku !, kau tau?!, kau baru saja menabrak ku !"

"jinjja?"

"nee! , minta maaflah !" dengan tetap memegang dagu lancipnya itu

"kau manis juga " godanya

"apa yang kau katakan! Hah!?"

"baiklah-baiklah , maafkan aku ne ?" dengan senyumnya

Entah setan apa yang masuk kedalam tubuh chanyeol, baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa chanyeol begitu manis ketika tersenyum dan ia merasa aneh akhir-ahir ini,karena chanyeol selalu mengalah padanya.

"aku sudah minta maafkan, mau aku bawakan juga buku mu?" kata chanyeol dengan mengedipkan matanya sebelah

Pipi baekhyun mulai memerah karena melihat wink yang chanyeol berikan padanya, akhirnya ia segera bangkit dan menjauhi chanyeol.

 _" aku tau kau menyukaiku " ucap chanyeol dalam batinnya_

.

.

.

Bel sekolah mulai berbunyi, tandanya waktu istirahat.

Kedua geng tersebut langsung menuju kantin~.

"heh! Baek " ucap luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada baekhyun

''oh, luhan. bagaimana tadi? Kau bisa mengerjakan ulangan fisika mu?" jawab baekhyun yang segera duduk di sebelah luhan

"tentu saja, itu mudah " ucapnya dengan enteng

"emm, sombong sekali"

"oh iya, yang lain mana?" lanjut baekhyun

"mungkin sebentar lagi kesini"

Sambil menunggu anggota mereka yang lain , luhan dan baekhyun langsung mengambil makanan mereka.

Di depannya terlihat 2 namja yang sedang melihat padanya dan luhan.

"baek.."

"mwo?"

"sepertinya chanyeol sedang memperhatikan mu"

"hah?" baekhyun segera melihat pada namja yang disebutkan luhan tadi

Dan benar saja chanyeol sedang menatap baekhyun dengan dalam. Baekhyun yang melihat tatapan chanyeol langsung memalingkan pandangannya, dan pipinya berubah memerah.

"baek, pipimu?" Tanya luhan

"kenapa? Pipi ku kenapa?!"

"merah"

"MWO?!"

Luhan mulai tertawa kecil pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"eh? Kau yakin hanya aku saja yang ditatap?, lihat sehun"

Luhan langsung menolehkan pandanganya pada sehun, dan benar saja sehun juga sedang menatapnya.

'" mereka memerhatikan kita" ucap luhan

"aku tahu, sebaiknya kita menghindar"

Baekhyun dan luhan segera mencari tempat duduk yang jauh dari geng " luxury " itu.

"disini saja, baek "

"nee, sepertinya mereka tidak akan kesini"

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit…

"baekk, luhann !" ucap seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang segera menghampiri mereka berdua

Diikuti dengan anggota lainnya yaitu Tao dan Xiumin.

Mereka pun sudah kumpul seperti biasa, dan mulai menceritakan kejadian mereka pada saat di kelas masing-masing.

"jinjja?"

"ne, hahaha!"

Mereka mengobrol dengan asik, tanpa menghiraukan orang –orang disekitar.

"yeee! Makanan kita sudah datang " ucap tao dengan semangatnya

"horee" ucap semua dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya

Mereka langsung menyerbu makanan itu dengan lahapnya .

"baek, lihat itu " ucap xiumin sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang

Baekhyun langsung memutar kepalanya 180 derajat kebelakang

"khhkkkh….. , airrr , air! " baekhyun mulai tersedak ketika melihat chanyeol dibelakangnya

"baek , kau kenapa hah ?"

"air, air !"

Xiumin langsung memberikan air pada baekhyun .

"makanya kalau makan pelan-pelang, dikunyah dulu baru ditelan " ucap kyungsoo

Sebenarnya baekhyun bukan tersedak karena tidak dikunyah , tapi… ia tersedak karena melihat chanyeol dan anggota geng nya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

" _ke..naa..pa? Dia bisa disitu dan kenapa dia menatap ku be..gitu?" batin baekhyun_

"aku mau ke toilet" kata baekhyun

"mau ku antar?" Tanya xiumin

"tidak usah"

Baekhyun mulai meninggalkan mejanya dan langsung menuju toilet.

"aku mau ke toilet dulu " ucap chanyeol

"mwo?" kata kai

"aku mau ke toilet "

Chanyeol segera menuju toilet.

Baekhyun mulai memandang cermin di depannya.

 _"ada apa dengan ku? "_

 _"aku menyukai Park chanyeol?!"_

 _"MWOOO!, ANIII!, ANII!"_

 _"oke baekhyun, kau tidak boleh menyukainya , tidak boleh !" teriaknya dan mengambil nafas nya dalam-dalam_

Baekhyun langsung keluar dari toilet menuju mejanya tadi.

Saat knop pintu itu dibuka ..

DEGG!

Jantung baekhyun berdetak dengan kencang, wajahnya mulai kembali memerah.. saat melihat chanyeol yang berada didepannya.

"mengapa lama sekali di toiletnya ? huh?" Tanya chanyeol yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah baekhyun

"ishhh !, jangan dekat-dekat" jawabnya

"ayo , kembali ke meja" goda chanyeol dengan membisikkin pada telinga baekhyun

GLEKK

Baekhyun menelan ludah nya dengan kasar.

"kenapa kau kemari ?" Tanya baekhyun dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"aku hanya menunggumu saja " jawabnya dengan datar

"eh? , untuk apa kau menungguku ? hah?!"

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke meja " ucap chanyeol dengan menarik tangan baekhyun

"ada apa denganmu?!, lepaskan aku !"

"aku khawatir, makanya aku menunggumu"

"eh? … "

Sesaatnya di kantin, chanyeol mulai melepaskan lengan baekhyun.

Dan menyuruh baekhyun agar kembali ketempatnya, dengan menggerakan kepalanya ke arah mejanya tadi.

Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan chanyeol , dan segera duduk disamping teman-temannya, tanpa menoleh keaarah chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun sudah duduk ketempat semula, mulai menggerakan kaki nya menuju mejanya tadi.

"kau lama sekali" ucap kris

"maaf"

Chanyeol hanya memainkan sendok nya, dan menatap pada baekhyun, baekhyun yang sadar sedang ditatapi chanyeol tak mempedulikannya.

 _"jadi kau melarang dirimu sendiri untuk menyukaiku?, apa karena kita sering bermusuhan?, ck! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku byun baekhyun" ucap dalam batin chanyeol yang terus menatap intens baekhyun._

 **Flashback on~**

Saat chanyeol hendak ke kamar mandi, langkah nya terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan baekhyun.

chanyeol langsung menguping ucapan yeoja imu itu.

" _aku menyukai Park chanyeol?!"_

"hah? Dia menyukaiku?" Tanya nya dengan tersenyum sendiri

 _"MWOOO!, ANIII!, ANII!"_

 _"oke baekhyun, kau tidak boleh menyukainya , tidak boleh !"_

"eh?, kenapa dia melarang dirinya sendiri, eoh?!"

Kenop pintu yang berada didepannya mulai bergeser , tandanya baekhyun akan keluar dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol mulai menjauh dari hadapan pintu, agar bisa menatap wajah baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol dihadapannya begitu terkejut.

Jantung nya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

 **Flashback~off**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, semua murid Hannyoung High School, segera keluar kelas menuju rumahnya masing-masing .

Berbeda dengan chanyeol dan kawan-kawan, setiap bel pulang sekolah mereka selalu pergi ke balkon sekolah, untuk melihat semua murid yang berhamburan keluar.

"lihat itu ' _beauty '_ " ujar chen yang menunjuk ke 5 yeoja itu yang sedang tertawa lepas

"mana?" Tanya ke 4 namja itu

Mata chanyeol langsung mencari sosok yeoja mungil, siapa lagi kalau bukan baekhyun.

Akhirnya ia menenmukan baekhyun yang sedang tertawa .

 _'ia begitu cantik jika tertawa ' gumamnya dengan melepaskan senyuman nya_

"heh" kata chen dengan menyenggol chanyeol dengan sikunya

"mwo?"

"kau kenapa eoh?, senyum sendiri seperti itu?" Tanya chen

"aa..ani "

Chen melihat tatapan chanyeol yang terus menatap baekhyun dari jauh

"kau menyukainya yaa? " godanya

"a..apa yang katakan huh?!"

"sudah jujur saja, lagian aku tahu"

"Ck! " jawab chanyeol yang langsung menduduki sofa yang berada dibelakangnya

"wahh, luhan cantik sekali ! aigo " ucap sehun

"aigoo! My baby kyungsoo" ucap kai dengan berteriak

"baby ! Tao"

"uminn ku! Cantik sekali "

Ke -4 namja itu mulai memuji pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tunggu, pasangan?

 **Flashback~**

Saat baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi, disusul dengan chanyeol.

ke 4 namja itu mulai menatap ke 4 yeoja yang berada di hadapannya.

" luhan " ucap sehun dengan tersenyum ke arah luhan

"hi " jawab luhan dengan senyum pada sehun

Sehun mulai mendekati luhan.

"pulang sekolah nanti kita makan bersama , mau ?"

"maaf, tapi kami dan baekhyun akan pergi bersama"

Sehun mulai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"nanti saja ya sehun, jika aku ada waktu aku akan menguhubungi mu "

Sementara kris ~

To : Tao

See..sebenarnya.. aku menyukai mu "

 _Send_

From : Tao

jinjja? emm.. jujur juga hehe..

To : Tao

Maukah kau ? jadi pacar ku ? hehe ..

 _Send_

From : Tao

Tentu saja^^, tapii… baekhyun selalu memperingatkan kami agar tidak menjalin hubungan dengan geng kalian L

To : Tao

Tenang saja, ini pasti bisa diatasi, nanti kita ketemu ok!, untuk membahas ini.

Terima kaasih sudah menerima ku , saranghe 3 !

 _Send_

From : Tao

Nadoo 3

Ke 4 namja itu terus memainkan hp mereka, bukan untuk bermain game , tapi untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing ke 4 yeoja yang berada di hadapannya.

Lalu ke 4 yeoja itu menerima namja yang menyatakan perasaanya itu, tapi ada sedikit kekhawatiran yaitu baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah memperingatkan kepada mereka , bahwa tidak boleh ada yang menjalin hubungan dengan anggota geng yang bernama ' luxury' . akhirnya ke 4 yeoja itu berjanji tidak akan memberitahu baekhyun mengenai masalah ini, sampai mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu nya.

4 namja itu pun juga sama , belum memberitahu chanyeol mengenai hubungan mereka dengan yeoja- yeoja ' beauty ' itu.

"yeeee! " teriak sehun

" saranghe luhan " lanjutnya dengan membentuk hati dengan tangannya pada luhan

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh sendiri .

 **Flashback~off**

"hei , hei , hei !, apaa yang barusan kalian katakan?"

Ke 4 namja itu mulai melirik chanyeol dan menggaruk leher mereka yang tidak gatal.

"ehh. .. i..tu a..anu "dengan gugup

" jangan bilang kalian sudah ?" tanya chanyeol dengan menunjuk ke arah 4 namja tersebut

Mereka segera mengangguk dengan cepat

"apa?!, sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja-yeoja itu ?! "

" 8 jam yang lalu " jawab mereka dengan kompak

Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga mendengar ucapan anggota-anggota nya yang sudah menyembunyikan hubungan mereka tanpa sepengetahuan chanyeol.

'' jadi hanya aku saja , yang belum mempunyai kekasih ?" Tanya nya dengan dingin

"tenang saja yeol !, kami sudah punya rencana untuk mendekatkan kalian " ujar chen

"kalian ? , maksudnya ?"

"kau dan baekhyun " ucap sehun

"apa?" jawab chanyeol dengan polos

"kau menyukainya kan ? mengaku saja "

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan mulai menundukan kepala nya

"kau pasti berpikir bahwa baekhyun tidak menyukaimu kan ? jika iya, kau salah. Aku dapat informasi dari my baby kyungsoo, bahwa setiap mereka belajar bersama baekhyun selalu melamun dan menulis namamu di belakang bukunya " lanjut kai

"jinjja?''

"buat apa aku berbohong, lagian semenjak kau dan baekhyun jarang bertengkar, baekhyun mulai melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dan selalu berkaitan denganmu "

"tapi.. aku mendengar perkataanyaa , awalnya aku senang karna ia bilang ia menyukaiku, tapi begitu aku mendengar ucapan selanjutnya dia melarang dirinya sendiri untuk menyukaiku, "

"benarkah? Berarti dia menyukaimu, tapi ia berkata seperti itu mungkin karena kau selalu berbuat jail padanya makanya ia melarang dirinya sendiri " ucap kris

"tapikan aku sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi "

"mungkin ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu, jadi mulai dari sekarang lah kau dekati dia dan buktikan padanya bahwa kau menyukai nya dengan tulus, bukan untuk kesenangan semata " ujar kai

"akan kubuktikan padanya !" jawabnya chanyeol denagn semangat

'tunggu, bukannya baekhyun memberitahu anggotanya agar tidak memiliki hubungan dengan kita ?" lanjutnya

"aku tidak peduli, lagian nanti juga ia akan menjalin hubungan dengan ketua kita, benarkan? , ketua dengan ketua " ucap sehun dengan memainkan alisnya pada chanyeol.

 **Rumah Baekhyun**

"jadi bagaimana? Besok bisa tidak kita toko buku ?'' Tanya baekhyun

"… " mereka terus memainkan ponselnya menjawab pesan dari kekasih mereka ..

"hei !" ucap baekhyun sambil memukul meja di depannya

Sontak saja mereka semua melepas hp mereka, dan menatap baekhyun dengan intens.

"aishh ! kalian ini kenapa sih ? terus saja memainkan hp dengan kompak, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya nya

"aa.. ani ~ hehe , kita hanya mencek pemberitahuan baru saja di medsos"

"ohh, yasudah, kalian bisa tidak besok mengantarkan ku ke toko buku?''

"mmm.. mianhe baek, aku dan tao tidak bisa, soalnya aku dan tao akan membantu ibuku membuat kue ada beberapa pesanan " ucap kyungsoo

"aku juga sepertinya tidak bisa , karena aku ada kursus memasak besok , hehe , mian " ucap xiumin

"oh, yasudah, kalau kau luhan ?"

"mm.. lihat besok saja ya , siaapa tau aku bisa "

"yeee! Kau yang terbaik luhan " sambil memeluk luhan

" yasudah, baek kami semua ingin pulang dulu "

"ahhh~~, kenapa cepat sekali "

"maafkan kami "

Baekhyun langsung memeluk ke 4 sahabatnya itu layaknya teletubbies.

Lalu mengantarkan ke 4 sahabatnya itu kedepan rumahnya.

"byee, hati-hati dijalan " ucap baekhyun yang melambaikan tangannya pada sebuah mobil yang berisi sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"byee byee baekkie ! "

.

.

"kau tahu? Aku merasa bersalah telah berbohong pada baek" ucap kyungsoo

"aku juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Besok aku ada janji dengan chen" jawab xiumin

" ahh , sudahlah mungkin baekhyun bisa mengerti nanti" lanjut luhan sambil menyetir

 **Ruang tamu**

"baekk" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang bernama lay yang sedang duduk disofa, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya sendiri

"ne? eomma?" baekhyun segera duduk disebelah ibunya

"mana teman-temanmu? "

"sudah pulang eomma, tadi mereka tidak sempat memberi tahu eomma "

"yasudah tidak apa-apa. oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah punya kekasih belum?" goda lay

"maksud eomma ? apa ,berkata seperti itu?, tentu saja belum "

"ahh baguslah "

"aku tidak mengerti "

'' sudah masuk ke kamarmu sana "

"ck!"

Seoraang lelaki paruh baya bernama suho dengan pakaian yang rapi mulai turun dari tangga menuju ruang tamu , dan langsung disambut oleh istrinya.

"jadi bagaimana?" Tanya suho

'dia belum mempunyai kekasih '

"baguslah , jadi perjodohan ini tetap berlanjut "

Sang istri mulai menggambil hp dan mengetikan pesan pada temannya atau bisa dianggap calon besan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuna (ibu chanyeol).

TENGGG!...

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, para siswa Hannyoung High School mulai memasuki kelas nya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan baekhyun ia mulai memasuki kelasnya.

Sesampainya dikelas ….

" _huft ! bosann ! huaaa!_ " dalam batin baekhyun yang terus menatap jendela luar tanpa mempedulikan songsaenim yang berada didepannya.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralihkan oleh seorang namja yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan , dan namja itu menatap balik pada baekhyun dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada baekhyun .

Baekhyun yang melihat ulah namja itu hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan sekejap.

" _apa kau bosan?_ " ucap chanyeol dengan menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya pada baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

" _turunlah, kemari !_ " dengan mengibaskan tangannya ke bawah.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, baekhyun mulai meminta izin kepada songsaenim bahwa ia sedang tidak enak badan . songsaenim pun mengiizinkan baekhyun, dengan cepat baekhyun mulai berlari ke bawah dan bertemu dengan chanyeol.

"kau kemari juga ~" ucap chanyeol yang tersenyum pada baekhyun

"tentu saja , lagian aku bosan, aku benci fisika " jawab baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat lucu dimata chanyeol

"kajja! " chanyeol mulai menarik lengan baekhyun dan membawanya ke balkon sekolah

"apa yang kita lakukan disini ?" Tanya baekhyun

"disini kita bisa merefreshingkan diri " jawbanya dengan singkat

Baekhyun mulai menuju sofa yang berada didepannya.

"yeol . ."

Chanyeol segera menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, ia mendapati baekhyun yang sedang memanggilanya .

"kemari.. " ucap baekhyun

Chanyeol mulai berjalan mendekati baekhyun, dan segera berjongkok didepan baekhyun yang sedang duduk dihadapnnya .

"ada apa?"

"mengapa kau berubah ?"

"a..ku? be..rubah? maksudmu?"

"dulu kau sering mengajak ku untuk bertengkar, membuatku ilfeel padamu, seakan-akan kau membenciku atau menganggap ku sebagai musuh bubuyutan mu, tapi sekarang ?"

" aku tahu ini agak aneh, tapi jujur saja .. aku melakukan ini kare—" ucapannya terpotong

"BAEK! AKU MENCARI MU DAR—(?)" luhan hanya bisa menganga ketika chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sedang melihat padanya

"Aaa…aa mianhe hehe" dengan cepat luhan segera turun dari balkon

 _'' dasar bodoh !, kenapa aku bisa suasana menganggu mereka ! aih!" batin luhan_

"luhan! Tunggu ! " ucap baekhyun yang meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri disana

Dengan cepat baekhyun mengejar luhan, dan melihat sosok luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu anggota " Luxury " yang bernama sehun. Baekhyun mulai menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memperhatikan luhan dari jauh.

" apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa luhan begitu gembira ?" Tanya baekhyun

Luhan terlihat tertawa bersama sehun dan menaiki mobil sehun, yang hendak mengantarkan luhan pulang.

Sementara baekhyun masih diam mematung melihat adegan itu.

 _"bukannya luhan tidak suka berbicara dengan anggota ' Luxury ' ?" dalam batin baekhyun_

"melamunkan apa eum? " chanyeol berdiri disebelah baekhyun

"a..ani" jawab baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah chanyeol dan meninggalkan chanyeol lagi disana

"kau pulang naik apa ?" Tanya chanyeol sambil berlari kecil agar langkah nya sesuai dengan langkah baekhyun.

"naik mobil " jawab baekhyun dengan datar

"emangnya kau bawa mobil ?"

 **GLEKK!**

" _OH TIDAK! "_ teriak baekhyun dalam batinnya

Baekhyun segera mengambil hp nya dan mencari kontak kyungsoo.

"annyeong ! Kyungsoo"

"ada apa ?"

"kau dimana? Katanya pulang bersama ?"

"ah~ mian baek, aku, tao,dan xiumin sudah pulang soalnya tadi kita mencari mu tapi kau nya tidak ada, yasudah jadinya kami duluan "

"APA?! KENAPA KAU TEGA? JIKA BERANGKAT BERSAMA PULANG JUGA HARUS BERSAMA DONG!KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHUBUNGI KU SAJA ?!" teriak baekhyun yang membuat telinga kyungsoo tuli

"berisik baek!, lagian kau kemana ? pulsa ku, tao,dan xiumin juga habis . lagian pulang bersama luhan juga bisa kan ?"

"dia tidak ada, tadi aku lihat luhan bersama … " baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya karena melihat chanyeol yang berada disisinya .

"bersama siapa?"

"emm.. bersama seseorang , sepertinya luhan pergi ketempat lain ,aku tidak tahu "

"oh "

'Ck! Cepat jemput aku '

"aku tidak bisa baek, ibuku sedang butuh bantuan ku untuk membuat makan kue , bye ~"

"Kyung—" kyungsoo langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa seizin baekhyun

"dasar teman yang tidak tahu diuntung ! " ucap baekhyun dengan kesal

"jadi kau tidak bawa mobil?" Tanya chanyeol yang posisinya sudah berhadapan baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"baiklah , ayo ! kuantarkan " chanyeol mulai mengulurkan tangannya pada baekhyun.

 _"apa yang harus kulakukan ? menerima? Tidak tidak , harga dirimu byun baekhyun ! , kau seorang ketua !, oke, aku akan menolaknya . TAPIII.. sebentar lagi malam , bagaimana aku bisa pulang ?! AAAAA eomma ! andaikan supir ku tidak jadi cutii ! INI SEMUA SALAH MU KYUNGSOO !" dalam batin baekhyun_

"jadi bagaimana? " Tanya chanyeol yang masih bertahan mengulurkan tangannya

Tanpa menjawab baekhyun segera memegang uluran tangan chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya baekhyun menerima tawarannya.

Mereka berdua mulai memasuki mobil chanyeol,dan chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan hati-hati .

TBC

maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang ga sreg(?) gitu

btw gw bikin ff tapi belum ada yang selesai wkwk :'v

jangan jadi pembaca gelap oke? " _pembaca gelap?_ " taukan maksudnya :v


	2. Chapter 2

[ Chap.2 ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disepanjang jalan tak ada satu kalimat pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Akhinya chanyeol yang membuka obrolan mereka.

"baek.. "

"ne ?"

"kau tahu tidak ?"

"apa?"

"kalau aku itu .. sering memata-mataimu " jawabnya dengan jujur

"mwo?!"

"aku sering mengikutimu pulang, melewati rumah mu setiap hari dan aku selalu menemukan mu yang sedang bercermin , bahkan aku semua tahu tentang mu "

"apa!? kau membututiku sampai pulang ?!"

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan

"kau bahkan tau tentang ku ?"

"tentu saja , aku tahu kau takut pada gelap, petir,dan mmm.. masih banyak lagi. Dan kau sangat suka dengan susu strawberry, benarkan ?"

 _"What the ?! bagaimana dia bisa tau ?!"_

"bagaimana kau? Aa~ aku tahu kau menyelinap ke rumah ku kan ? dan memata-mataiku ? "

"enak saja memangnya aku ini pencuri apa!, tentu saja tidak . kau tidak ingat ya ? waktu itu aku menjailimu sepulang sekolah , saat itu barang ku ada yang tertinggal dikelas, dan disana aku menemukan mu sendirian, lalu munculah pemikiran ku untuk menjailimu . akhirnya aku mematikan lampu lorong sekolah, dan kau malah berteriak sangat kencang dan menangis disana, lalu aku menghampiri mu dan kau memelukku. Apakah kau tidak ingat ?"

Baekhyun ingat pada saat ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya disekolah

Flashback~

"baek, aku duluan ya " ucap anggota geng ' Beauty '

"ne, hati-hati dijalan "

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada mobilnya, saat berada didalam mobiil ia kembali mengecek isi tasnya .

"ini ada, ini juga, ini, ini… tunggu !? Aaaa! Eyeliner ku ! tertinggal ! " ucap baekhyun yang langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju kelasnya tadi .

Untung saja baekhyun masih dalam kawasan sekolah , kalau tidak hmmm .. siap-siap saja ia merengek pada ibunya untuk membelikannya yang baru.

Tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah itu, semua murid sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"untung belum dikunci " ucap baekhyun yang berada di kelasnya

"ahh~ ini dia " baekhyun segera kelar dari kelasnya dan menuju tempat parkir kembali dengan melewati lorong sekolah

Sementara itu ..

Chanyeol yang hendak pulang kembali memutar mobilnya ke arah sekolah , karena hpnya tertinggal, dengan cepat ia menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya disaana, ia langsung berlari mengambil hp dikelasnya, saat hendak keluar dari kelas ia melihat sosok yeoja yang sangat ia kenal yaitu baekhyun .

Munculah suatu ide jailnya.

"aku ingin tau , apakah ketua geng yang satu ini pemberani atau tidak ya?~"

Chanyeol mulai mematikan saklar lampu . lalu ia mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat kencang , ia tahu pasti baekhyun yang berteriak. Dan chanyeol mulai mendekati baekhyun dengan pelan .

Disana ia melihat baekhyun yang sedang duduk dibawah lantai dengan kepala yang ditundukkan dilutut, ia pikir baekhyun akan mengerjai nya , tapi..

" _hikss .._ eommaa.. _hikss_ " Baekhyun menangis !

Chanyeol tidak menyangka baekhyun menangis dihadapannya.

"baek.. " sambil berjongkok didepan baekhyun dengan mengusap kepala baekhyun dengan halus

Baekhyun mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok chanyeol didepannya , tanpa berpikir panjang baekhyun mulai memeluk erat tubuh chanyeol.

 _"hikss.._ chanyeoll .. aku takut _hiks.._ "

Awalnya chanyeol sempat terkejut dengan perbuatan baekhyun, tapi disisi lain ia begitu nyaman jika baekhyun memeluknya seperti ini.

"kita pulang, ne ?"sambil mengangkat dagu baekhyun

Dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh baekhyun

Akhirnya chanyeol membantu baekhyun berjalan dengan memegang pinggang baekhyun .

"kau bisa menyetir? Dengan keadaan seperti ini?''

"ne, tidak usah khawatir, sekali lagi terima kasih " ucap baekhyun dengan menunjukkan eyesmiles nya yang membuat chanyeol semakin tertarik dengan baekhyun.

 _"aku tidak salah menjailinya " ucap dalam batin chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya_

Flasback off~

"jadii .. yang menjailiku saat itu KAU?!"

"ne .. hehe "

Dan .. disini lah pertengkaran mereka dimulai..

"DASAR ! BODOH! KAU TAHU TIDAK ? AKU HAMPIR PINGSAN DISANA ! KAU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN !. KALAU AKU PINGSAN DISANA BAGIMANA ?!KAU MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ! DASAR PARK CHANYEOL PABO! AKU MEMBENCIMU! IDIOT! " ucap baekhyun dengan menekankan kata idiot

"APA KATAMU?! AKU IDOT?! KAU YANG IDIOT!SALAH SENDIRI! JADI SEORANG KETUA GENG KOK TAKUT PADA GELAP ,PENAKUT!CENGENG!"

"ISHH! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU DISINI! BERHENTIKAN MOBILNYA ! IDIOT!"

Chanyeol mulai menarik kata-kata yang ia tadi ucapkan..

 _"dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau malah terbawa emosi?!chanyeol! kau harus buktikan cinta mu padanya !" batin chanyeol_

"maaf kan aku baekhyun, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu , mian " ucap chanyeol dengan lirih

". . .''

"aku tahu kau marah, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku sungguh menyesal "

". . ."

akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah baekhyun.

Saat baekhyun hendak membuka pintu, chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap mata chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak beralih dulu dari kursinya  
chanyeol segera turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk baekhyun

"silakan tuan puteri " dengan senyum manisnya

"cepat pulang udara nya semakin dingin" ucap baekhyun dengan datar

"aku akan pulang ketika aku melihatmu selamat sampai kamar mu "

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas

"kau kedinginan?" Tanya chanyeol yang melihat bibir baekhyun yang mulai menggigil

"tentu saja bodoh ,liat tangan ku sudah membiru "

Tanpa aba-aba chanyeol malah memeluk baekhyun dengan erat .

"a..apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?"Tanya baekhyun

"menghangatkan mu"

Jujur baekhyun sangat menyukai moment ini sehingga ia tidak menolaknya .

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bibir baekhyun yang menggigil , tanpa aba-aba chanyeol langsung mendekatkan wajah pada baekhyun, dan mencium bibir pink baekhyun .

Baekhyun yang menyadari dirinya tengah dicium oleh chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberontak.

 _"kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tidak mencegahnya ? aku merasa. . . . ., dasar kau park chanyeol kau harus bertanggung jawab!, karena aku menyukaimu "_

Sementara didalam rumah baekhyun, terlihat lay yang melihat anak nya sedang berciuman dengan calon menantunya park chanyeol.

 _"aigoo!aigoo ! anak ku ! huwaa! " ucap lay dengan berteriak_

Setelah chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, ia melihat baekhyun yang menundukan wajah nya dengan pipi yang merona .

"baek?" ucapnya sambil menaikkan dagu baekhyun

"aigoo~ kau lucu sekali,eoh" lanjutnya dengan mengelus kedua pipi baekhyun, jangan lupa ditambah senyuman manisnya itu.

" … "

"maafkan aku ne?, aku janji tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi apalagi membuatmu sampai menangis"

"sebaiknya kau masuk ne?" lanjutnya

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan langsung bergerak masuk chanyeol mulai menatap punggung baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"aishh!ada apa denganku ! " gerutu baekhyun yang sudah sampai dikamarnya.

"apa dia sudah pulang?" baekhyun langsung membuka gorden miliknya dan melihat chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya

"kenapa dia belum pulang?"

Dengan cepat baekhyun mengambil spidol dan sebuah kertas putih, dan menulis sebuah kalimat.

 _"kenapa belum pulang? "_

Tiba-tiba ..

Drttt drtt.. hp baekhyun berbunyi , ia menerima sebuah pesan dari chanyeol

 **From : Tiang Listrik**

"aku hanya ingin melihat wajah mu dulu , sebentar "

 **To: Tiang Listrik**

" cepat pulang, udaranya semakin dingin, nanti kau sakit "

 **From : Tiang Listrik**

" kau mengkhawatirkan ku eoh?, yaampun aku senang sekali ^^ , terima kasih baekkie~"

 _"ishh , ia PD sekali "_

Lalu pandangan baekhyun menuju chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana.

Disana ia melihat chanyeol melengkungkan tangannya ke atas kepalanya( membentuk hati ), dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada baekhyun

 **From: Tiang Listrik**

" saranghaeyo :* , baekkie "

Baekhyun yang membaca pesan itu hanya tersenyum sendiri, dan membalas kelakukan chanyeol tadi yaitu membentuk hati dengan tangannya sendiri.

Chanyeol awalnya terkejut melihat tingkah baekhyun, dan ia mulai mengerti ternyata baekhyun juga menyukainya. Namun baekhyun selalu menutup-nutupi perasaanya pada chanyeol.

Akhirnya chanyeol segera pulang, dan baekhyun menghepaskan badannya tepat ke kasurnya.

"YATUHAN!, apa yang baru saja tadi aku lakukan ?" ucapnya dengan menatap hp nya yang menampakkan pesan chanyeol tadi.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kelas 12 di Hannyoung High School mengadakan study tour ke Inggris selama 4 hari.

"hei kalian ikut tidak?" Tanya baekhyun kepada anggota geng nya

"tentu saja " jawab mereka serempak

"pokok nya kita harus duduk bersama nanti di pesawat!"

"tentu saja" jawab mereka dengan serempak

"bisakah kalian melirik ku sebentar ?" Tanya baekhyun yang mulai merasa kesal.

"maaf "

"ya sudah, ayo kita ke kantin, oh ya, kyungsoo tolong ucapkan pada songsaenim, ' Beauty ' harus duduk bersama , ne? "

"ne , baek "

Saat mereka menuju kantin , baek meminta luhan agar berbicara dengannya sebentar

'ada apa baek? "

"kemarin, aku lihat kau berbicara dengan sehun tampaknya gembira sekali?, dan kau masuk kedalam mobil sehun, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya ?"

GLEKK

 _"ternyata ia melihatnya " batin luhan_

"eumm, ituu, kemarin aku minta jemput pada kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak mau, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan sehun , dan ia berbaik hati padaku mengantarkan ku pulang, hehe " dengan cengiran yang dibuat-dibuat

"kau kan bawa mobil?" Tanya nya dengan polos

"ahh~, ituu… mobilku kempes makanya aku tidak pulang , hehe mian meninggalkan mu"

"oh, tidak apa-apa, kau tidak ada hubungan dengannya kan ?"

"ti.. kok tidak haha" dengan tertawa garing

"oh ya.., kemarin kau berbuat apa dengan chanyeol ?"Tanya luhan

"eh? Itu.. tidakk , tidak adaa! Sudah ayo kekantin "

 _"ada apa dengannya?lagian aku hanya bertanya . Ah~ aku tahu pasti dia mulai menyukai chanyeol wkwk" ucap batin luhan dan tertawa sendiri_

.

Saat baekhyun bergerak terburu-buru menuju kantin, tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan namja yang ia mulai sukai '' _Park Chanyeol''_

Entah kenapa jika bertemu dengan chanyeol baekhyun selalu menghindarinya karena kejadian semalam, jika ia mengingat kejadian itu ia selalu menutupi kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah , dan menggeleng-geleng sendiri seperti orang gila.

Baekhyun mulai melangkah kan kakinya dengan cepat agar tidak bisa menatap wajah chanyeol, saat jarak mereka menipis ..

GLEKK

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh chanyeol.

Deg

Deg

Baekhyun merasakan jantung nya berdetak tak karuan, pipinya mulai memerah .

"baekkie.. "

"mm..?"jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah chanyeol dan membelakanginya

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun padanya , sehingga wajah mereka sedang bertatapan .

"baekkie, nanti ikut study tour? " Tanya chanyeol yang masing memegang lengan baekhyun

"tent..tu sa..ja" jawabnya dengan gugup

"baguslah, kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut "

"wajah mu kenapa? Kau sakit ? kenapa memerah ?" lanjutnya sambil mengusap kedua pipi baekhyun

Baekhyun mulai menundukan kepalanya, ia malu. Malu? Sejak kapan baekhyun merasa malu(?)

Chanyeol tahu jika baekhyun sedang malu padanya, dan munculah ide untuk menggodanya .

"baek , kau ingat tidak? Kemarin malam itu adalah first kiss ku loh" ucap chanyeol dengan mencolek dagu baekhyun.

 _"apa dia berusaha menggodaku? Dasar park chanyeol BODOH!, tunggu .. first kiss? JINJJA?! O_O . aku baru ingat ka..kalau i..itu first kiss ku juga ! Aaaa!" teriaknya dalam batinnya_

"park chanyeol bodoh!" ucap baekhyun dengan volume yang kecil

"eh? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"kau mencuri first kiss ku "jawabnya dengan malu-malu

"jinjja? Kalau begitu kita sama hehe "

"ish! Sudah aku mau ke kantin dulu " baekhyun langsung menepis lengan chanyeol dan langsung meninggalkannya

Ketika hendak meninggalkan chanyeol, chanyeol mulai menarik tangan baekhyun kembali dan mencium pipi baekhyun dengan singkat .

Chu~

"hati-hati baekki" sambil berjalan santai

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ,"AWAS KAU PARK CHANYEOL ! "

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu hubungan geng 'Beauty' dan 'Luxury' mulai biasa-biasa saja , tidak ada lagi pertengkaran,tidak ada lagi keributan yang terdengar, begitu juga dengan hubungan ke 8 anggota geng tersebut semakin hari semakin mesra walau hanya via ponsel, dan itu juga dirahasiakan dari baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong soal baekhyun , hubungannya dengan chanyeol bisa dikatakan mesra bisa juga tidak. Karena chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati baekhyun, tapi baekhyun berperilaku seolah tidak peduli dengan chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu baekhyun juga menaruh hati padanya, tapi ia tidak puas jika baekhyun belum mengungkapkan perasaanya juga bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun selalu menaruh harga dirinya sebagai ketua geng 'Beauty ' dan ia takut jika harga dirinya turun sebagai ketua geng yang ditakuti seluruh siswa ,jika ia ketahuan menyukai ketua geng yang selama ini menjadi musuh bubuyutannya itu .

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana siswa kelas 12 Hannyoung High School, mulai berangkat menuju inggris untuk melakukan study tour.

Para siswa mulai menaiki pesawat dengan teratur dan disana sudah tersedia kursi dengan nama mereka masing-masing .

Sementara baekhyun mulai mencari tempat duduk yang bernamakan dirinya , dan ..

"ahh , itu dia "

Baekhyun langsung dudukk dikursi tersebut dan mulai mencari teman-temannya .

"mereka kemana ?, emm mungkin sebentar lagi juga kemari"

Akhirnya baekhyun mulai memainkan hp nya menghadap jendela luar .  
Dan ia mendengar seseorang sedang duduk disampingnya, ia berpikir itu adalah kyungsoo/tao/xiumin/luhan.

Dan saat melihat orang itu, matanya membulat seperti kyungsoo.

'cha..chanyeol?"

"eh? Hai baek! Tak kusangka ternyata aku duduk dengan mu "

"ta..tapi? … coba ku lihat nama kursi mu sebentar "

Baekhyun pikir chanyeol salah tempat duduk, dan saat nama pada kursi tersebut " Park Chanyeol " ia sungguh tidak percaya ,akhirnya ia melihat tempat duduk nya sendiri " Byun Baekhyun "

 _"apa-apaan ini kenapa aku duduk dengannya? Aaaa!Aku tidak bisa tenang "batinnya menggerutu_

 _"_ ada apa baek? Kau tidak suka duduk dengan ku ? "

"hah? A..ani " jawabnya dengan singkat dan mulai mengetikan pesan pada kyungsoo

 **To : KyungO_O**

KYUNGSOO? KATANYA KITA AKAN DUDUK BERSAMA 'BEAUTY'?! , APA KAU LUPA BILANG PADA SONGSAENIM?!

 **From: kyungO_O**

Aku sudah bilang pada songsaenim baek!, dan songsaenim berkata IYA! , kalau kau tidak duduk dengan kami ,mungkin itu takdir

 **To: KyungO_O**

Tunggu.. , kami ? kau dimana ?!

Kyungsoo mengirim gambar selfie mereka ber-4 yaitu kyungsoo duduk dengan xiumin sementara dipinggirnya terdapa tao dan luhan yang sedang duduk bersama

 **To : KyungO_O**

Kenapa kalian bisa bersama ?!

 **From: KyungO_O**

Takdir~

 _" tamat lah riwayat ku "_

"baek, kau tak apa?" Tanya chanyeol dengan mengelus ujung kepala baekhyun

"tidak apa-apa " jawabnya dengan eyesmile nya

 _" yaampun senyum itu~ menggemaskan!, baek kau membuat gila! " dalam batin chanyeol_

Chu~

Chanyeol mencium puncuk rambut baekhyun

"kau menggemaskan , eoh hehe"

 _"Chanyeol ! kau membuat ku gila !kenapa aku bisa duduk denganmu ?! EOMMA!APPA!"_

 **Flashback on~**

" eomma~ appa~" ucap baekhyun dengan manja

"emm? " jawab keduanya

"besok kan aku ada study tour , aku ingin appa bicara pada songsaenim , agar aku bisa duduk bersama 'Beauty' ne ?" dengan senyumnya

"eh? Eomma lupa, besok kan kau study tour, kalau begitu eomma akan membereskan nya ne?"

"Yeee! Terima kasih eomaa , appa juga " baekhhyun langsung lari terbirit birik ke kamarnya

" Cepat kau hubungi " ucap lay pada suho

Akhirnya suho mulai menelepon songsaenim

"halo direktur kim?" ucap songsaenim

"halo, aku ingin bicarakan masalah study tour itu "

"apa ada masalah ? direktur"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tempat duduk putri ku baekhyun tolong kau posisikan duduk dengan chanyeol ne ? dan pastikan juga mereka berdua sekamar "

"eh? Memang nya ada apa direktur? Maaf aku bertanya "

"mereka sudah aku jodohkan, jadi jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa , dan jangan beri tahu baekhyun dan chanyeol , paham ?"

"baiklah , jika itu mau direktur "

"yasudah terima kasih "

"bagaimana sudah ?" Tanya lay

"ne, sudah aku urus "

"bagus, jadi ada waktu pendekatan untuk mereka berdua hihi "

"apa kau sudah memberitahu pada hyuna dan kangin ? "

"tenang saja yeobo, sudah dan mereka setuju "

 _Sementara dikamar baekhyun…_

"aku harus membawa ini, ini, ini, aa~ ini juga "

Dia sibuk prepare untuk besok.

 _Selain itu di rumah chanyeol_.

"yeobo liat , lay bilang mereka berdua akan disekamarkan "ucap hyuna pada kangin dengan memberikan pesan dari lay

"ya bagus, jadi mereka ada pendekatan terlebih dahulu "

"kau benar hehe"

"apa yang eomma dan appa bicarakan ?" Tanya chanyeol

'' eh ? sejak kapan kau disitu " Tanya kangin

"baru saja , memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan ? pendekatan ? maksudnya ?"

"eh iya chanyeol, bukannya besok kau ada study tour ? sebaiknya kau persiapkan dari sekarang " ucap hyuna yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

" ah, iya aku lupa eomma , yasudah aku keatas dulu "

"ne "

"syukurlah " ucap keduanya .

 **Flashback off~**

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 malam, mereka pun sudah sampai di Inggris. Seluruh siswa kelas 12 mulai berjalan meninggalkanairport dan bergerak menuju hotel.

Tapi berbeda dengan baekhyun, ia masih saja tertidur disana, chanyeol yang melihat seluruh siswa sudah tidak ada, mulai panik, bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan baekhyun disini sendiri. Akhirnya chanyeol mulai menggendong baekhyun dan memapah nya keluar dari bandara .

Sesampainya di hotel ..

"oke, ini adalah daftar teman sekamar kalian " ucap songsaenim dengan menunjukkan lembaran-lembaran yang berisi nama seluruh siswa kelas 12 Hannyoung High School.

Songsaenim mulai menyebutkan nya satu persatu .

"Kyungsoo dengan tao , Xiumin dengan luhan "

"huwaaaa! Kita sekamar " ucap ke 4 anggota 'Beauty'

"Sehun dengan kris , Chen dengan kai "

"yeee! Sekamar " ucap ke 4 anggora' Luxury '

"tunggu -, baekhyun/chanyeol ?" ucap ke 8 anggota geng itu

"dan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun " ucap songsaenim

"APAAA?!" ucap ke 8 anggota geng itu dengan serempak

"jinjja ? songsaenim?" Tanya chanyeol yang sedang memapah baekhyun yang tertidur

"ne, sekarang cepat bawa baekhyun ke kamarnya , dia sangat lelah"jawab songsaenim

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membawa baekhyun ke kamar mereka berdua.

"kalian dengar iitu ? ketua geng luxury dan geng beauty sekamar, wow!" ucap murid murid lain

"kau percaya tadi? Baekhyun dan chanyeol sekamar ! aigo~" ucap kyungsoo pada ke 3 temannya

"mungkin ini takdir mereka kyung " ucap xiumin

"tapi apa kalian gila? Mereka bahkan belum menikah masa songsaenim sudah membiarkan mereka sekamar, nanti jika terjadi apa-apa dengan baekhyun bagaimana ?" Tanya tao

"yasudah lah~, kita seharusnya mendukung mereka, bukannya kita mempunyai rencana agar baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan chanyeol? Mau sampai kapan hubungan kita dengan anggota 'luxury ' terus saja disembunyikan dari baekhyun ?" ucap luhan

Sehun, kai, chen, dan kris mulai mendekati ke-4 yeoja itu.

"hi sayang~, kau dengarkan chanyeol dan baekhyun sekamar? " Tanya sehun pada luhan

"iya aku dengar"

"uh! Aku sebal sekali masa baekhyun dan chanyeol sekamar tapi aku dengan my baby kyungsoo tidak !" ucap kai

"apa yang kau bicarakan ? bahkan kita belum menikah bodoh!" jawab kyungsoo

"setelah lulus aku akan menikahimu tunggu saja, baby "

Kedua pipi kyungsoo mulai merona

"kalian tau, mungkin baekhyun akan sedikit kesal dengan chanyeol bahkan muungkin akan menjauhinya jika ia tahu ia sekamar dengannya, maka dari itu ,bagaimana kalau kita membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun agar terus bersama ?" ucap xiumin

"aku setuju dengan xiumin ku " ucap chen

" oke , aku punya ide! Bagaimana jika kita terus jauhi mereka berdua? Sehingga mereka berdua akan merasa kesepian dan akan mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk pergi bersama "jawab kris

"mungkin itu akan berhasil , dan membuat mereka selalu bersama , siapa tahu saja chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya ? " lanjut tao

"jadi kalian setuju kan, akan menolak permintaan mereka ?" ucap luhan

"setuju " ucap mereka semua dengan serempak .

.

.

Pagi itu pukul 05.10 pagi , baekhyun mulai membukakan matanya dan mengukurkan kedua tangannya .

"aigoo~, ternyata sudah sampai, tapi.. bagimana caranya aku bisa sampai sini? Ah~ mungkin mereka ber 4" ucap baekhyun

'CLEKEK'

Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan mendapati chanyeol yang hanya dibalut oleh handuk kecil dibawah perutnya .

"AAAAAA!" teriak baekhyun yang menutupi kedua mukanya

"eh? Kau sudah bangun baek?"Tanya chanyeol

"apa yang kau lakukan dikamar ku bodoh?!"

"hah? Kamarmu? Ini kamar kita !"

Baekhyun mulai mencerna kata-kata chanyeol _' kamar kita '_

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

"tidak mungkin ! "

"kau tidak percaya ? kau bisa liat didepan pintu nama siswa yang sekamar "

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu mereka

Ia mendepati sebuah namanya _" Park chanyeol dengan Byun Baekhyun "_

 _" AAA…AAPAA INI!? AKU SUDAH DUDUK BERSAMANYA DIPESAWAT MENGHABISKAN WAKTU KU. DAN SEKARANGG… AKU SE..SEKAMAR DENGANNYA?! YANG BENAR SAJA ! "_

Tapi matanya menatap nama-nama siswa yang lain

 _"kenapa semuanya sekamar dengan sesama jenis, kenapa aku tidak ?! bahkan anggota geng ku pun sekamar "_

" masih tidak percaya ?" Tanya chanyeol dengan suara berat nya

"…''

"baekk ? " chanyeol mulai melangkah mendekat baekhyun

"cepat pakai bajumu! " teriak baekhyun

Chanyeol akhirnya meninggalkan baekhyun dan segera memakai bajunya

Pada pukul 08.00 pagi seluruh siswa Hannyoung High School, mulai melakukan perjalanan ke Museum British . disana mereka akan menyatat semua laporan yang mereka dapatkan selama di museum itu .

"semuanya masuk kedalam bus masing-masing " ucap songsaenim

Kali ini tempat duduk mereka bebas , dan baekhyun memilih duduk disebelah tao karena ia melihat sosok tao disana.

"tao! "

"eh baek , ada apa?"

"kau sekamar dengan kyungsoo?"

"ne "

"kau enak sekali , kenapa aku dengan chanyeol "

"kalian sudah ditakdirkan hehe "

"ucapanmu tidak lucu " jawab baekhyun dengan pipi yang sudah memerah

"tidak lucu, tapi pipi memerah , kau senang kan ? " goda tao

"Ck! Yang lain mana ?"

"aku tidak tahu, nanti juga kita akan bertemu disana "

Mereka membuutuhkan waktu selama 2 jam untuk sampai di museum itu..

"chanyeol " ucap kris

"ada apa ?"

"kau sekamar dengan baekhyun ya ?"

"hmm "

"ekhmm, seperti nya ada yang sedang berbunga-bunga " ucap sehun

"apa yang kalian ucapkan ?"Tanya chanyeol

"aku tahu kau sedang senang chanyeol, berbagilah kesenangan mu itu " lanjut chen

"jadi kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta mu pada baekhyun?" Tanya kai

"aku tidak tahu, aku tahu dia juga menyukaiku , tapi kalian tau baekhyun kan dia itu gengsi, jadi aku berusaha agar baekhyun juga mengungkapkan cintanya padaku " jawab chanyeol

"aku doakan semoga usaha berhasil " ucap ke 4 namja itu

Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama 2 jam , mereka semua sampai di depan Museum British itu.

"oke!, semuanya , saya akan memberi kalian waktu selama 6 jam selama disini, saya harap kalian dapat memperoleh informasi dari museum ini, silakan kalian masuk "

Seluruh murid mulai memasuki museum itu termasuk kedua geng tersebut.

Semua murid mulai memisahkan diri dan menyatat informasi yang mereka dapatkan .

Sementara baekhyun , hanya bermalas-malasan .

"luhan, tuliskan untuk ne?" ucap baekhyun

"aishh kau ini punya tangan kan?"

"ayolah , aku cape dan malas"jawabnya dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya

"ck! Baiklah sini –sini "

"yee! Kau yang terbaik aku menyayangimu !"

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah laku baekhyun, sungguh menggemaskan dimata chanyeol.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah luhan yang diikitu oleh sehun.

Sementara baekhyun berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong

"hi luhan sayang~ " ucap sehun

"eh? Kalian , sehun jangan menyebut itu bagaimana kalau baekhyun mendengarnya?"

"lagian baekhyun sudah pergi " ucap sehun yang mempoutkan bibirnya

"apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya chanyeol

"lihat! Calon kekasih mu itu merepotkan ku ! "

"aigo~ kasian sekali sayang ku ini " ucap sehun yang mengelus pipi luhan

"sini biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya " ucap chanyeol yang langsung mengambil catatan baekhyun dari tangan luhan

"jinjja? Tak merepotkan mu?"

"tentu saja tidak sayang, baekhyun kan kekasihnya mana mungkin ia kerepotan " jawab sehun

"aku tidak Tanya padamu sehun "

" baiklah, kalian pergi saja , bermesra mesraan lah, jangan sampai ketahuan baekhyun "

"siap chanyeol " ucap sehun yang berjalan bersama luhan

Chanyeol mulai mencatat informasi yang ia dapat tadi dan menuliskannya juga pada catatan baekhyun, saat ia membuka halaman yang lain, iya melihat namanya terdapat pada halaman tersebut.

 _' Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol_ _3_ _, Tidak tidak !_ *lalu menghapus tanda hati yang ia tulis*  
 _ada apa dengan ku?! Chanyeol! Kau membuat ku gila! Huwa! Aku menyukainyaaa !_

 _C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L ! YEOLLIE ! ADA APA DENGANMU?!'_

Chanyeol yang membacanya terkekeh sendiri.

"jadi benar apa yang diucapkan mereka, baekhyun menuliskannya" ucap chanyeol sendiri

"kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkannya saja ,eoh?" lanjutnya

TBC

makasih buat yang udah reviews, foll/fav 3!

maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, mian ㅠㅠ


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disepanjang jalan tak ada satu kalimat pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Akhinya chanyeol yang membuka obrolan mereka.

"baek.. "

"ne ?"

"kau tahu tidak ?"

"apa?"

"kalau aku itu .. sering memata-mataimu " jawabnya dengan jujur

"mwo?!"

"aku sering mengikutimu pulang, melewati rumah mu setiap hari dan aku selalu menemukan mu yang sedang bercermin , bahkan aku semua tahu tentang mu "

"apa!? kau membututiku sampai pulang ?!"

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan

"kau bahkan tau tentang ku ?"

"tentu saja , aku tahu kau takut pada gelap, petir,dan mmm.. masih banyak lagi. Dan kau sangat suka dengan susu strawberry, benarkan ?"

 _"_ _What the ?! bagaimana dia bisa tau ?!"_

"bagaimana kau? Aa~ aku tahu kau menyelinap ke rumah ku kan ? dan memata-mataiku ? "

"enak saja memangnya aku ini pencuri apa!, tentu saja tidak . kau tidak ingat ya ? waktu itu aku menjailimu sepulang sekolah , saat itu barang ku ada yang tertinggal dikelas, dan disana aku menemukan mu sendirian, lalu munculah pemikiran ku untuk menjailimu . akhirnya aku mematikan lampu lorong sekolah, dan kau malah berteriak sangat kencang dan menangis disana, lalu aku menghampiri mu dan kau memelukku. Apakah kau tidak ingat ?"

Baekhyun ingat pada saat ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya disekolah

Flashback~

"baek, aku duluan ya " ucap teman-temannya

"ne, hati-hati dijalan "

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada mobilnya, saat berada didalam mobiil ia kembali mengecek isi tasnya .

"ini ada, ini juga, ini, ini… tunggu !? Aaaa! Eyeliner ku ! tertinggal ! " ucap baekhyun yang langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju kelasnya tadi .

Untung saja baekhyun masih dalam kawasan sekolah , kalau tidak hmmm .. siap-siap saja ia merengek pada ibunya untuk membelikannya yang baru.

Tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah itu, semua murid sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"untung belum dikunci " ucap baekhyun yang berada di kelasnya

"ahh~ ini dia " baekhyun segera keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju tempat parkir kembali dengan melewati lorong sekolah

Sementara itu ..

Chanyeol yang hendak pulang kembali memutar mobilnya ke arah sekolah , karena hpnya tertinggal, dengan cepat ia menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya disaana, ia langsung berlari mengambil hp dikelasnya, saat hendak keluar dari kelas ia melihat sosok yeoja yang sangat ia kenal yaitu baekhyun .

Munculah suatu ide jailnya.

"aku ingin tau , apakah ketua geng yang satu ini pemberani atau tidak ya?~"

Chanyeol mulai mematikan saklar lampu . lalu ia mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat kencang , ia tahu pasti baekhyun yang berteriak. Dan chanyeol mulai mendekati baekhyun dengan pelan .

Disana ia melihat baekhyun yang sedang duduk dibawah lantai dengan kepala yang ditundukkan dilutut, ia pikir baekhyun akan mengerjai nya , tapi..

" _hikss .._ eommaa.. _hikss_ " Baekhyun menangis !

Chanyeol tidak menyangka baekhyun menangis dihadapannya.

"baek.. " sambil berjongkok didepan baekhyun dengan mengusap kepala baekhyun dengan halus

Baekhyun mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok chanyeol didepannya , tanpa berpikir panjang baekhyun mulai memeluk erat tubuh chanyeol.

 _"_ _hikss.._ chanyeoll .. aku takut _hiks.._ "

Awalnya chanyeol sempat terkejut dengan perbuatan baekhyun, tapi disisi lain ia begitu nyaman jika baekhyun memeluknya seperti ini.

"kita pulang, ne ?"sambil mengangkat dagu baekhyun

Dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh baekhyun

Akhirnya chanyeol membantu baekhyun berjalan dengan memegang pinggang yeoja itu.

"kau bisa menyetir? Dengan keadaan seperti ini?''

"ne, tidak usah khawatir, sekali lagi terima kasih " ucap baekhyun dengan menunjukkan eyesmiles nya yang membuat chanyeol semakin tertarik dengan baekhyun.

 _"_ _aku tidak salah menjailinya " ucap dalam batin chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya_

Flasback off~

"jadii .. yang menjailiku saat itu KAU?!"

"ne .. hehe "

Dan .. disini lah pertengkaran mereka dimulai..

"DASAR ! BODOH! KAU TAHU TIDAK ? AKU HAMPIR PINGSAN DISANA ! KAU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN !. KALAU AKU PINGSAN DISANA BAGIMANA ?!KAU MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ! DASAR PARK CHANYEOL PABBO! AKU MEMBENCIMU! IDIOT! " ucap baekhyun dengan menekankan kata idiot

"APA KATAMU?! AKU IDOT?! KAU YANG IDIOT!SALAH SENDIRI! JADI SEORANG KETUA GENG TAPI TAKUT PADA GELAP ,PENAKUT!CENGENG!"

"ISHH! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU DISINI! BERHENTIKAN MOBILNYA ! IDIOT!"

Chanyeol mulai menarik kata-kata yang ia tadi ucapkan..

 _"_ _dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau malah terbawa emosi?!chanyeol! kau harus buktikan cinta mu padanya !" batin chanyeol_

"maaf kan aku baekhyun, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu , mian " ucap chanyeol dengan lirih

". . .''

"aku tahu kau marah, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku sungguh menyesal "

". . ."

.

tanpa mereka sadari , mereka telah tiba di rumah baekhyun.

Saat hendak membuka pintu, chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap mata chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak beralih dulu dari kursinya,  
chanyeol segera turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk baekhyun

"silakan tuan putri " dengan senyum manisnya

"cepat pulang udara nya semakin dingin" ucap baekhyun dengan datar

"aku akan pulang ketika aku melihatmu selamat sampai kamar mu "

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas

"kau kedinginan?" Tanya chanyeol yang melihat bibir baekhyun yang mulai menggigil

"tentu saja bodoh ,liat tangan ku sudah membiru "

Tanpa aba-aba chanyeol malah memeluk baekhyun dengan erat .

"a..apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?"Tanya baekhyun

"menghangatkan dirimu"

Jujur baekhyun sangat menyukai moment ini sehingga ia tidak menolaknya .

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bibir baekhyun yang menggigil , tanpa aba-aba chanyeol langsung mendekatkan wajah pada baekhyun, dan mencium bibir pink baekhyun .

Baekhyun yang menyadari dirinya tengah dicium oleh chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberontak.

 _"_ _kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tidak mencegahnya ? aku merasa. . . ., dasar kau.. park chanyeol kau harus bertanggung jawab, karena aku menyukaimu "_

Sementara didalam rumah baekhyun, terlihat lay yang melihat anak nya sedang berciuman dengan calon menantunya park chanyeol.

 _"_ _aigoo!aigoo ! anak ku ! huwaa! " ucap lay dengan berteriak_

Setelah chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, ia melihat baekhyun yang menundukan wajah nya dengan pipi yang merona .

"baek?" ucapnya sambil menaikkan dagu baekhyun

"aigoo~ kau lucu sekali,eoh" lanjutnya dengan mengelus kedua pipi baekhyun, jangan lupa ditambah senyuman manisnya itu.

" … "

"maafkan aku ne?, aku janji tidak akan berbuat seperti itu apalagi membuatmu sampai menangis"

"sebaiknya kau masuk ne?" lanjutnya

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan langsung bergerak masuk chanyeol mulai menatap punggung baekhyun yang mulai menjauh

"aishh!ada apa denganku ! " gerutu baekhyun yang sudah sampai dikamarnya.

"apa dia sudah pulang?" baekhyun langsung membuka gorden miliknya dan melihat chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya

"kenapa dia belum pulang?"

Dengan cepat baekhyun mengambil spidol dan sebuah kertas putih, dan menulis sebuah kalimat.

 _"_ _Cepat pulang!_ _"_

Tiba-tiba ..

Drttt drtt.. hp baekhyun berbunyi , ia menerima sebuah pesan dari chanyeol

 **From : Tiang Listrik**

"aku hanya ingin melihat wajah mu dulu , sebentar "

 **To: Tiang Listrik**

" cepat pulang, udaranya semakin dingin, nanti kau sakit "

 **From : Tiang Listrik**

" kau mengkhawatirkan ku eoh?, yaampun aku senang sekali , terima kasih baekkie~"

 _"_ _ishh , ia PD sekali "_

Lalu pandangan baekhyun menuju chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana.

Disana ia melihat chanyeol melengkungkan tangannya ke atas kepalanya( membentuk hati ), dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada baekhyun

 **From: Tiang Listrik**

" saranghaeyo baekkie "

Baekhyun yang membaca pesan itu hanya tersenyum sendiri, dan membalas kelakukan chanyeol tadi yaitu membentuk hati dengan tangannya sendiri.

Chanyeol awalnya terkejut melihat tingkah baekhyun, dan ia mulai mengerti ternyata baekhyun juga menyukainya. Namun baekhyun selalu menutup-nutupi perasaanya pada chanyeol.

Akhirnya chanyeol segera pulang, dan baekhyun menghepaskan badannya tepat di kasurnya.

"YATUHAN!, apa yang baru saja tadi aku lakukan ?" ucapnya dengan menatap hp nya yang menampakkan pesan chanyeol tadi.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kelas 12 di Hannyoung High School mengadakan study tour ke Inggris selama 4 hari.

"hei kalian ikut tidak?" Tanya baekhyun kepada para sahabatnya itu

"tentu saja " jawab mereka serempak

"pokok nya kita harus duduk bersama nanti di pesawat!"

"tentu saja" jawab mereka dengan serempak

"bisakah kalian melirik ku sebentar ?" Tanya baekhyun yang mulai merasa kesal.

"maaf "

"ya sudah, ayo kita ke kantin, oh ya, kyungsoo tolong ucapkan pada songsaenim, kalau kita semua harus duduk bersama , ne? "

"ne , baek "

Saat mereka menuju kantin , baek meminta luhan agar berbicara dengannya sebentar

''ada apa baek? "

"kemarin, aku lihat kau berbicara dengan sehun tampaknya gembira sekali?, dan kau masuk kedalam mobil sehun, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya ?"

GLEKK

 _"_ _ternyata ia melihatnya " batin luhan_

"eumm, ituu, kemarin aku minta jemput pada kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak mau, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan sehun , dan ia berbaik hati padaku mengantarkan ku pulang, hehe " dengan cengiran yang dibuat-dibuat

"kau kan bawa mobil?" Tanya nya dengan polos

"eh? a..aahh~, ituu… ban ku kempes makanya aku tidak pulang , hehe mian meninggalkan mu"

"oh, tidak apa-apa, kau tidak ada hubungan dengannya kan ?"

"ti.. kok tidak haha" dengan tertawa garing

"oh ya.., kemarin kau berbuat apa dengan chanyeol ?"Tanya luhan

"eh? Itu.. tidakk , tidak adaa! Sudah ayo kekantin "

 _"_ _ada apa dengannya?lagian aku hanya bertanya . Ah~ aku tahu pasti dia mulai menyukai chanyeol wkwk" ucap batin luhan dan tertawa sendiri_

.

.

.

.

Tbc

maaffff! update nya lamaaaaaaaaaaaa banget hehe.

sebagai gantinya, ff ini akan dipercepat update nya...

gomawooo~~~


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

Saat baekhyun berjalan terburu-buru menuju kantin, tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan namja yang ia mulai sukai '' _Park Chanyeol''_

Entah kenapa jika bertemu dengan chanyeol baekhyun selalu menghindarinya karena kejadian semalam, jika ia mengingat kejadian itu ia selalu menutupi kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah , dan menggeleng-geleng sendiri seperti orang gila.

Baekhyun mulai melangkah kan kakinya dengan cepat agar tidak bisa menatap wajah chanyeol, saat jarak mereka menipis ..

GLEKK

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh chanyeol.

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Baekhyun merasakan jantung nya berdetak tak karuan, pipinya mulai memerah .

"baekkie.. "

"mm..?"jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah chanyeol dan membelakanginya

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun padanya , sehingga wajah mereka sedang bertatapan .

"baekkie, nanti ikut study tour? " Tanya chanyeol yang masing memegang lengan baekhyun

"tent..tu sa..ja" jawabnya dengan gugup

"baguslah, kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut "

"wajah mu kenapa? Kau sakit ? kenapa memerah ?" lanjutnya sambil mengusap kedua pipi baekhyun

Baekhyun mulai menundukan kepalanya, ia malu. Malu? Sejak kapan baekhyun bisa malu(?)

Chanyeol tahu jika baekhyun sedang malu padanya, dan munculah ide untuk menggodanya .

"baek , kau ingat tidak? Kemarin malam itu adalah first kiss ku loh" ucap chanyeol dengan mencolek dagu baekhyun

 _"_ _apa dia berusaha menggodaku? Dasar park chanyeol BODOH!, tunggu .. first kiss? JINJJA?!. ._

 _aku baru ingat ka..kkkalau i..itu first kiss ku juga ! Aaaa!" teriaknya dalam batinnya_

"park chanyeol bodoh!" ucap baekhyun dengan volume yang kecil

"eh? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"kau mencuri first kiss ku "jawabnya dengan malu-malu

"jinjja? Kalau begitu kita sama hehe "

"ish! Sudah aku mau ke kantin dulu " baekhyun langsung menepis lengan chanyeol dan langsung meninggalkannya

Ketika hendak meninggalkan chanyeol, chanyeol mulai menarik tangan baekhyun kembali dan mencium pipi baekhyun dengan singkat .

Chu~

"hati-hati baekki" sambil berjalan santai

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ,"AWAS KAU PARK CHANYEOL ! "

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu hubungan kedua geng itu mulai biasa-biasa saja , tidak ada lagi pertengkaran,tidak ada lagi keributan yang terdengar, begitu juga dengan hubungan ke 8 anggota geng tersebut semakin hari semakin mesra walau hanya via ponsel, dan itu juga dirahasiakan dari baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong soal baekhyun , hubungannya dengan chanyeol bisa dikatakan mesra bisa juga tidak. Karena chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati baekhyun, tapi baekhyun berperilaku seolah tidak peduli dengan chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu baekhyun juga menaruh hati padanya, tapi ia tidak puas jika baekhyun belum mengungkapkan perasaanya juga bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun selalu menaruh harga dirinya sebagai ketua geng dan ia takut jika harga dirinya turun sebagai ketua geng yang ditakuti seluruh siswa ,jika ia ketahuan menyukai ketua geng yang selama ini menjadi musuh bubuyutannya itu .

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana siswa kelas 12 Hannyoung High School, mulai berangkat menuju inggris untuk melakukan study tour.

Para siswa mulai menaiki pesawat dengan teratur dan disana sudah tersedia kursi dengan nama mereka masing-masing .

Sementara baekhyun mulai mencari tempat duduk yang bernamakan dirinya , dan ..

"ahh , itu dia "

Baekhyun langsung dudukk dikursi tersebut dan mulai mencari teman-temannya .

"mereka kemana ?, emm mungkin sebentar lagi juga kemari"

Akhirnya baekhyun mulai memainkan hp nya menghadap jendela luar .  
Dan ia mendengar seseorang sedang duduk disampingnya, ia berpikir itu adalah kyungsoo/tao/xiumin/luhan.

Dan saat melihat orang itu, matanya membulat seperti kyungsoo.

'cha..chanyeol?"

"eh? Hai baek! Tak kusangka ternyata aku duduk dengan mu "

"ta..tapi? … coba ku lihat nama kursi mu sebentar "

Baekhyun pikir chanyeol salah tempat duduk, dan saat nama pada kursi tersebut " Park Chanyeol " ia sungguh tidak percaya ,akhirnya ia melihat tempat duduk nya sendiri " Byun Baekhyun "

 _"_ _apa-apaan ini kenapa aku duduk dengannya? Aaaa! Aku tidak bisa tenang "batinnya menggerutu_

 _"_ ada apa baek? Kau tidak suka duduk dengan ku ? "

"hah? A..ani " jawabnya dengan singkat dan mulai mengetikan pesan pada kyungsoo

 **To : KyungO_O**

KYUNGSOO? KATANYA KITA AKAN DUDUK BERSAMA 'BEAUTY'?! , APA KAU LUPA BILANG PADA SONGSAENIM?!

 **From: kyungO_O**

Aku sudah bilang pada songsaenim baek!, dan songsaenim berkata IYA! , kalau kau tidak duduk dengan kami ,mungkin itu takdir

 **To: KyungO_O**

Tunggu.. , kami ? kau dimana ?!

Kyungsoo mengirim gambar selfie mereka ber-4 yaitu kyungsoo duduk dengan xiumin sementara dipinggirnya terdapa tao dan luhan yang sedang duduk bersama

 **To : KyungO_O**

Kenapa kalian bisa bersama ?!

 **From: KyungO_O**

Takdir~

 _"_ _tamat lah riwayat ku "_

"baek, kau tak apa?" Tanya chanyeol dengan mengelus ujung kepala baekhyun

"tidak apa-apa " jawabnya dengan eyesmile nya

 _"_ _yaampun senyum itu~ menggemaskan!, baek kau membuat gila! " dalam batin chanyeol_

Chu~

Chanyeol mencium puncuk rambut baekhyun

"kau menggemaskan , eoh hehe"

 _"_ _Chanyeol ! kau membuat ku gila !kenapa aku bisa duduk denganmu ?! EOMMA!APPA!"_

 **Flashback on~**

" eomma~ appa~" ucap baekhyun dengan manja

"emm? " jawab keduanya

"besok kan aku ada study tour , aku ingin appa bicara pada songsaenim , agar aku bisa duduk bersama 'Beauty' ne ?" dengan senyumnya

"eh? Eomma lupa, besok kan kau study tour, kalau begitu eomma akan membereskan nya ne?"

"Yeee! Terima kasih eomaa , appa juga " baekhhyun langsung lari terbirit birik ke kamarnya

" Cepat kau hubungi " ucap lay pada suho

Akhirnya suho mulai menelepon songsaenim

"halo direktur kim?" ucap songsaenim

"halo, aku ingin bicarakan masalah study tour itu "

"apa ada masalah ? direktur"

"aniaa, aku hanya ingin tempat duduk putri ku baekhyun tolong kau posisikan duduk dengan chanyeol ne ? dan pastikan juga mereka berdua sekamar "

"eh? Memang nya ada apa direktur? Maaf aku bertanya "

"mereka sudah aku jodohkan, jadi jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa , dan jangan beri tahu baekhyun dan chanyeol , paham ?"

"baiklah , jika itu mau direktur "

"yasudah terima kasih "

"bagaimana sudah ?" Tanya lay

"ne, sudah aku urus "

"bagus, jadi ada waktu pendekatan untuk mereka berdua hihi "

"apa kau sudah memberitahu pada hyuna dan kangin ? "

"tenang saja yeobo, sudah dan mereka setuju "

 _Sementara dikamar baekhyun…_

"aku harus membawa ini, ini, ini, aa~ ini juga "

Dia sibuk prepare untuk besok.

 _Selain itu di rumah chanyeol_.

"yeobo liat , lay bilang mereka berdua akan disekamarkan "ucap hyuna pada kangin dengan memberikan pesan dari lay

"ya bagus, jadi mereka ada pendekatan terlebih dahulu "

"kau benar hehe"

"apa yang eomma dan appa bicarakan ?" Tanya chanyeol

'' eh ? sejak kapan kau disitu " Tanya kangin

"baru saja , memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan ? pendekatan ? maksudnya ?"

"eh iya chanyeol, bukannya besok kau ada study tour ? sebaiknya kau persiapkan dari sekarang " ucap hyuna yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

" ah, iya aku lupa eomma , yasudah aku keatas dulu "

"ne "

"syukurlah " ucap keduanya .

 **Flashback off~**

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 malam, mereka pun sudah sampai di Inggris. Seluruh siswa kelas 12 mulai berjalan meninggalkan airport dan bergerak menuju hotel.

Tapi berbeda dengan baekhyun, ia masih saja tertidur disana, chanyeol yang melihat seluruh siswa sudah tidak ada, ia mulai bingung, bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan baekhyun disini sendiri. Akhirnya chanyeol mulai menggendong baekhyun keluar dari bandara .

Sesampainya di hotel ..

"oke, ini adalah daftar teman sekamar kalian " ucap songsaenim dengan menunjukkan lembaran-lembaran yang berisi nama seluruh siswa kelas 12 Hannyoung High School.

Songsaenim mulai menyebutkan nya satu persatu .

"Kyungsoo dengan tao , Xiumin dengan luhan "

"huwaaaa! Kita sekamar " ucap ke 4 anggota 'Beauty'

"Sehun dengan kris , Chen dengan kai "

"yeee! Sekamar " ucap ke 4 anggora' Luxury '

"tunggu -, baekhyun/chanyeol ?" ucap ke 8 anggota geng itu

"dan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun " ucap songsaenim

"MWOOOO?!" ucap ke 8 anggota geng itu dengan serempak

.

.

.

.

tbcc~


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jinjja ? songsaenim?" Tanya chanyeol yang sedang menggendong baekhyun

"ne, sekarang cepat bawa baekhyun ke kamarnya , dia sangat lelah"jawab songsaenim

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membawa baekhyun ke kamar mereka berdua.

"kalian dengar iitu ? ketua geng luxury dan geng beauty sekamar, wow!" ucap murid murid lain

"kau percaya tadi? Baekhyun dan chanyeol sekamar ! aigo~" ucap kyungsoo pada ke 3 temannya

"mungkin ini takdir mereka kyung " ucap xiumin

"tapi apa kalian gila? Mereka bahkan belum menikah masa songsaenim sudah membiarkan mereka sekamar, nanti jika terjadi apa-apa dengan baekhyun bagaimana ?" Tanya tao

"yasudah lah~, kita seharusnya mendukung mereka, bukannya kita mempunyai rencana agar baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan chanyeol? Mau sampai kapan hubungan kita dengan anggota 'luxury ' terus saja disembunyikan dari baekhyun ?" ucap luhan

Sehun, kai, chen, dan kris mulai mendekati ke-4 yeoja itu.

"hi sayang~, kau dengarkan chanyeol dan baekhyun sekamar? " Tanya sehun pada luhan

"iya aku dengar"

"uh! Aku sebal sekali masa baekhyun dan chanyeol sekamar tapi aku dengan kyungsoo tidak !" ucap kai

"apa yang kau bicarakan ? bahkan kita belum menikah bodoh!" jawab kyungsoo

"setelah lulus aku akan menikahimu tunggu saja, baby "

Kedua pipi kyungsoo mulai merona

"kalian tau, mungkin baekhyun akan sedikit kesal dengan chanyeol bahkan muungkin akan menjauhinya jika ia tahu ia sekamar dengannya, maka dari itu ,bagaimana kalau kita membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun agar terus bersama ?" ucap xiumin

"aku setuju dengan xiumin ku " ucap chen

" oke , aku punya ide! Bagaimana jika kita terus jauhi mereka berdua? Sehingga mereka berdua akan merasa kesepian dan akan mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk pergi bersama "jawab kris

"mungkin itu akan berhasil , dan membuat mereka selalu bersama , siapa tahu saja chanyeol akan meminta baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya ? " lanjut tao

"jadi kalian setuju kan, akan menolak permintaan mereka ?" ucap luhan

"setuju " ucap mereka semua dengan serempak .

.

.

Pagi itu pukul 05.10 pagi , baekhyun mulai membukakan matanya dan mengukurkan kedua tangannya .

"aigoo~, ternyata sudah sampai, tapi.. bagimana caranya aku bisa sampai sini? Ah~ mungkin mereka ber 4" ucap baekhyun

'CLEKEK'

Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan mendapati chanyeol yang hanya dibalut oleh handuk kecil dibawah perutnya .

"AAAAAA!" teriak baekhyun yang menutupi kedua mukanya

"eh? Kau sudah bangun baek?"Tanya chanyeol

"apa yang kau lakukan dikamar ku bodoh?!"

"hah? Kamarmu? Ini kamar kita !"

Baekhyun mulai mencerna kata-kata chanyeol _' kamar kita '_

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

"tidak mungkin ! "

"kau tidak percaya ? kau bisa liat didepan pintu nama siswa yang sekamar "

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu mereka

Ia mendepati sebuah namanya _" Park chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun "_

 _' AAA…AAPAA INI!? AKU SUDAH DUDUK BERSAMANYA DIPESAWAT MENGHABISKAN WAKTU KU. DAN SEKARANGG… AKU SE..SEKAMAR DENGANNYA?! YANG BENAR SAJA ! '_

Tapi matanya menatap nama-nama siswa yang lain

 _'kenapa semuanya sekamar dengan sesama jenis, kenapa aku tidak ?! bahkan anggota geng ku pun sekamar '_

" masih tidak percaya ?" Tanya chanyeol dengan suara berat nya

"…''

"baekk ? " chanyeol mulai melangkah mendekat baekhyun

"cepat pakai bajumu! " teriak baekhyun

Chanyeol akhirnya meninggalkan baekhyun dan segera memakai bajunya

Pada pukul 08.00 pagi seluruh siswa Hannyoung High School, mulai melakukan perjalanan ke Museum British . disana mereka akan menyatat semua laporan yang mereka dapatkan selama di museum itu .

"semuanya masuk kedalam bus masing-masing " ucap songsaenim

Kali ini tempat duduk mereka bebas , dan baekhyun memilih duduk disebelah tao karena ia melihat sosok tao disana.

"tao! "

"eh baek , ada apa?"

"kau sekamar dengan kyungsoo?"

"ne "

"kau enak sekali , kenapa aku dengan chanyeol "

"kalian sudah ditakdirkan hehe "

"ucapanmu tidak lucu " jawab baekhyun dengan pipi yang sudah memerah

"tidak lucu, tapi pipi memerah , kau senang kan ? " goda tao

"Ck! Yang lain mana ?"

"aku tidak tahu, nanti juga kita akan bertemu disana "

Mereka membuutuhkan waktu selama 2 jam untuk sampai di museum itu..

"chanyeol " ucap kris

"ada apa ?"

"kau sekamar dengan baekhyun ya ?"

"hmm "

"ekhmm, seperti nya ada yang sedang berbunga-bunga " ucap sehun

"apa yang kalian ucapkan ?"Tanya chanyeol

"aku tahu kau sedang senang chanyeol, berbagilah kesenangan mu itu " lanjut chen

"jadi kapan kau akan nya memintanya menjadi kekasihmu ? Tanya kai

"aku tidak tahu, aku tahu dia juga menyukaiku , tapi kalian tau baekhyun kan dia itu gengsi, jadi aku berusaha agar baekhyun juga mengungkapkan cintanya padaku " jawab chanyeol

"aku doakan semoga usaha mu berhasil " ucap ke 4 namja itu

Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama 2 jam , mereka semua sampai di depan Museum British itu.

"oke!, semuanya , saya akan memberi kalian waktu selama 6 jam selama disini, saya harap kalian dapat memperoleh informasi dari museum ini, silakan kalian masuk "

Seluruh murid mulai memasuki museum itu termasuk kedua geng tersebut.

Semua murid mulai memisahkan diri dan menyatat informasi yang mereka dapatkan .

Sementara baekhyun , hanya bermalas-malasan .

"luhan, tuliskan untuk ne?" ucap baekhyun

"aishh kau ini punya tangan kan?"

"ayolah , aku cape dan malas"jawabnya dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya

"ck! Baiklah sini –sini "

"yee! Kau yang terbaik aku menyayangimu !"

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah laku baekhyun, sungguh menggemaskan dimata chanyeol.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah luhan yang diikitu oleh sehun.

Sementara baekhyun berjalan ke arah tao dan xiumin yang sedang duduk memainkan hp mereka .

"hi luhan sayang~ " ucap sehun

"eh? Kalian , sehun jangan menyebut itu bagaimana kalau baekhyun mendengarnya?"

"lagian baekhyun sudah pergi " ucap sehun yang mempoutkan bibirnya

"apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya chanyeol

"lihat! Calon kekasih mu itu merepotkan ku ! "

"aigo~ kasian sekali sayang ku ini " ucap sehun yang mengelus pipi luhan

"sini biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya " ucap chanyeol yang langsung mengambil catatan baekhyun dari tangan luhan

"jinjja? Tak merepotkan mu?"

"tentu saja tidak sayang, baekhyun kan kekasihnya mana mungkin ia kerepotan " jawab sehun

"aku tidak Tanya padamu sehun "

" baiklah, kalian pergi saja , bermesra mesraan lah, jangan sampai ketahuan baekhyun "

"siap chanyeol " ucap sehun yang berjalan bersama luhan

Chanyeol mulai mencatat informasi yang ia dapat tadi dan menuliskannya juga pada catatan baekhyun, saat ia membuka halaman yang lain, iya melihat namanya terdapat pada halaman tersebut.

 _'_ _Park Chanyeol_ _3_ _, Tidak tidak !_ *lalu mencoret tanda hati yang ia tulis*  
 _ada apa dengan ku?! Chanyeol! Kau membuat ku gila! Huwa!_ _YEOLLIE'_

Chanyeol yang membacanya terkekeh sendiri.

"jadi benar apa yang diucapkan mereka, baekhyun menuliskannya" ucap chanyeol sendiri

"kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkannya saja ,eoh?" lanjutnya

Disana ia mendapati baekhyun sedang duduk sendiri sambil memainkan hp nya, chanyeol segera duduk disamping baekhyun .

"sedang apa disini sendiri? Anak kecil tidak boleh sendirian disini" ucap chanyeol

"ish! Aku bukan anak kecil !"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?duduk sendirian "

"tidak aku tidak sendiri, ada kau disampingku " jawab baekhyun dengan polos

" kau menggombal padaku eoh?" goda chanyeol

"eh? Aku? Menggombali mu? Ti..tidak !kau saja yang kegeeran "

"ini bukumu " sambil menodongkan buku baekhyun

"bagaimana bisa ada padamu?!"

"aku yang mengerjakannya "

"jin…jinjja?"

"emm, berterima kasihlah "

"tee..terima kasih "

"yasudah aku pergi dulu "

"ha..hati-hati" ucapan yang tidak disadari oleh mulut baekhyun

"aku tidak sedang menyebrang baekkie sayang~ "

Pipi baekhyun mulai memerah _" baekkie sayang (?) apa lagi itu?! chanyeol jangan membuat ku terbang!"_

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah baekhyun yang salah tingkah mulai terkekeh sendiri.

"lihat kebawah baek, jangan terus terbang nanti kau bisa jatuh hehe" ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun tidak membalas perkataan chanyeol. _" BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TAU!? HUWAAAA! "_

Baekhyun mulai membuka lembaran bukunya.

"wahh jadi dia benar-benar mengerjakannya, hehe terima kasih yeolli" ucapnya

Saat membuka halaman berikutnya ..

"AAAA! Catatan ini! DIA MEMBACANYAA! TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKK!" baekhyun membulatkan matanya sebesar mata kyungsoo mungkin lebih~

' _YEOLLIE MENYUKAI BAEKKIE 3SARANGHAEYO! BYUN BAEKHYUN . YEOLLIE JUGA SAYANG BAEKKIE'_ _"_ _ternyata chanyeol membalas catatan itu_

 _"_ _bagaimana ini?!huwa! dasar baekhyun bodoh kenapa kau menulisnya disini ! " baekhyun memaki dirinya sendiri_

.

.

"Baiklah semuanya!, waktu selesai saatnya kalian memasuki bus kalian masing-masing !"ucap songsaenim

Baekhyun dengan tergersa-gesa masuk kedalam bus dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong , disana ia melihat namja yang sedang duduk sendiri , namun wajah namja tersebut tidak terlihat olehnya. Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan wajah namja itu asalkan ia mendapat tempat duduk.

Baekhyun mulai menduduki tempat duduk itu, lalu namja itu membalikkan badannya dan..

"eh? Baekkie ? " ucap chanyeol

"eh? KA..KAU?!" baekhyun mulai berdiri dan mencari tempat duduk kosong yang lainnya , tapi sayang semua tempat duduk sudah penuh, ia ingin pindah bus tetapi sayang busnya sudah berjalan

"kenapa kau berdiri?"

"aku mencari tempat duduk yang lain "

"kenapa ?mencari lagi?, apa karena ada aku?"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menjawab matanya terus mencari tempat duduk yang kosong

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau ada aku, tak apa aku akan mencari tempat duduk yang lain " ucap chanyeol yang segera berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat duduk itu

"eh? Dia benar-benar pergi" ucap baekhyun dengan suara yang kecil

Baekhyun melihat chanyeol berdiri didepannya, ternyata chanyeol tidak duduk tapi ia berdiri.  
ia merasa kasian pada chanyeol, dan sempat berpikir. ' selama 2 jam berdiri disana? ' Ya tuhan .

Akhirnya baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan memberikan pesan singkat pada chanyeol

 **To: Tiang Listrik**

Sedang apa kau disana?

 **From : Tiang Listrik**

Sedang berdiri

 **To:Tiang Listrik**

Kemarilah

Chanyeol kemudian menoleh kearah baekhyun disana baekhyun sedang melambaikan tangannya menyuruh chanyeol agar kesana, lalu chanyeol berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

"ada apa? "tanyanya

"duduk lah " jawab baekhyun sambil menyediakan satu bangku untuk chanyeol

"aku tidak mau"

"kenapa?!

"kau tidak ikhlas, aku tau kau terpaksa melakukannya"

"aku tidak terpaksa, yeollie!"

Baekhyun yang sadar apa yang barusan ia katakan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"apa? yeollie? Aww~ panggilan manisku kau sebut "goda chanyeol

"sudah duduk saja "

"ne, my baekkie"

Pipi baekhyun lagi-lagi memerah padam, chanyeol langsung mengusap kedua pipi itu .

"kau sangat menggemaskan aku menyukaimu "

 _"_ _aku ju..juga "ucap dalam batin baekhyun_

.

.

.

.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

"silakan kalian istirahat dikamar kalian masing –masing, besok kita adakan tour ke **Stonehenge ,** jadi persiapkan diri kalian dengan baik"

Baekhyun mulai memasuki kamar nya diikuti oleh chanyeol dibelakangnya.

baekhyun mulai menghempaskan tas nya ke lantai, dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ketika baekhyun selesai mandi, ia segera berjalan ke ruang tv tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat chanyeol yang sedang terkekeh sendiri dijendela luar nya .

Akhirnya baekhyun mendekati chanyeol dan melihat benda apa yang membuat chanyeol sampai terkekeh sendiri.

mata nya kembali membulat ketika ia mendapati sebuah buku catatannya yang lain yang sedang dibaca oleh chanyeol, emm.. lebih tepatnya itu buku diary baekhyun.

"aaa..apa yang kau baca?!"Tanya baekhyun sambil berusaha mengambil bukunya itu tapi dihadang oleh chanyeol

"catatan mu tentang ku hehe "

"ishhh! Itu tidak sopan! "

"lebih baik orang itu mengetahuinya dari pada menulis tidak jelas disini"

"Ck! Berikan sekarang juga !"

Chanyeol segera berlari menghindari baekhyun dan mereka berdua berputar-putar dikamar mereka , dan saat baekhyun berhasil menangkap chanyeol dari depan, keseimbangan baekhyun mulai tidak seimbang dan baekhyun mulai terjatuh ke ranjangnya bersama chanyeol, dengan posisi baekhyun yang menindih badan chanyeol.

Wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat sampai-sampai hidung mereka sudah menempel

GLEKK!

 _yatuhann mengapa sedekat ini!, tapi ia tampan " batin baekhyun_

 _baekhyun cantik sekali jika dekat seperti ini, aigoo~ aku akan menjadikan mu kekasih ku segera byun baekhyun" batin chanyeol dengan tersenyum bahagia_

Baekhyun segera mengangkat tubuhnya agar menghindari tubuh chanyeol, tapi sayang tubuhnya telah dikunci oleh chanyeol, kedua lengan kekar itu telah memegang punggung baekhyun dengan kuat

"chann…chanyeol lepaskan aku! " gerutu baekhyun

"anii.."

"apa yang kau katakan?! Cepat tubuhku sakit!"

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan tubuh baekhyun dengan perlahan dan ..

Chu~

Chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasakan nya hanya bisa membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"lihat aku sudah melepaskannya, tapi kau sendiri tidak mau berdiri, kau menikmatinya ya?" goda chanyeol dengan menyetuh dagu baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan chanyeol, tapi untuk kesekian kalinya lengannya ditahan oleh seorang chanyeol

"apa lagi ?!" Tanya baekhyun

"yang dibukumu itu, apakah itu benar?"

 _jujur atau tidak ya?! Ck! Harga dirimu byun baekhyun!"_

"jangan memikirkan harga dirimu byun baekhyun, jujurlah padaku"

"bagaimana kau ?"

"aku bisa melihatnya dari ekspresimu"

"emm.. jujur saja –"baekhyun mulai mengantungkan jawabannya

"lanjutkan baek''

"ania! aku tidak bisa!"

"baek.." chanyeol menatap dalam baekhyun , berusaha agar baekhyun mau mengungkapkannya

"ee..ee I..itu"

"kumohon, jangan kau pendam"

". . . aku mem..memang men..nyuuka..kaimu" ucap nya dengan kepala yang tertunduk

chanyeol tersenyum menang mendengar ucapan yeoja itu

"aku juga byun baekhyun, bahkan aku sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku sudah jatuh hati padamu" jawab chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya

"jinjja? Dari awal kita bertemu? Jadi dari semester awal?"

"bukan, baekkie dari kita berumur 9 tahun , kau ingat tidak ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"baiklah akan aku ceritakan, kau lupa saat orang tuamu dan orang tuaku sedanng ada pertemuan? Lalu kita bertemu dan kalau tidak salah kau itu memakai dress lucu mu ,kau sangat lucu jika memakai itu dan disitulah aku menyukaimu, dan pada saat itu kau sedang bermain disebuah taman kecil dan aku mengikutimu lalu ada seekor anjing yang mendekatimu dan kau ketakukan, lalu aku melindungimu dan mengusir anjing itu, akhirnya kau berterima kasih padaku dan kau tersenyum sangat lucu sekali~ uhh aku rindu senyuman itu . dan saat itu juga kita berpisah karena orang tua kita hanya sebentar bertemunya, lalu aku bertanya pada ibuku siapa nama gadis kecil itu? dan ibuku menjawab namanya Byun Baekhyun aku terus mengingat nama itu hingga pada saat awal SMA aku menemukan seorang yeoja cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun namanya persis sekali dengan yeoja yang aku cari selama ini, dan benar saja yeoja itu kau "

"ja..jadi nam..namja itu .. kau ?"

chanyeol menggangguk

Flashback~

"eomma! aku tidak mau ikut!" rengek baekhyun

"ayolah hanya sebentar, eomma merindukan teman eomma, suatu saat nanti kau juga akan seperti itu"

"tapi tetep saja aku tidak mau , paling disana aku diam saja , tidak melakukan apa2 , itu benar benar bosan!"

"teman eomma juga mempunyai anak seumuran mu pasti kau akan menyukainya"

"ck! menyukainya?! "

"sudahlah , sebagai gantinya eomma akan membelikan mu es krim , bagaimana ?"

"janji?!"

"tentu saja "

"horeee!"

sejak itu mereka bertemu

"wah ! baekhyun kau sudah besar!" ucap hyuna

"hehe"

"bagaimana jika kau bermain bersama channie?" hyuna mulai memanggil anak nya

"channie!"

"ne eomma?"

"lebih baik kau aja baekkie bermain ne?"

"ne"chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan kagum

"mau main ke taman?"

baekhyun hanya mengganguk

"jadi kau channie?"

"ne"

"ohh.. "

"kau mau main?"

"main apa?"

"siapa yang cepat mengambil bola itu dia pemenangnya"

"oke!" baekhyun tersenyum manis

jantung chanyeol berdetak tak karuan melihat senyuman manis yeoja itu

mereka berlari kencang , sampai ditengah langkah baekhyun memberhentikkan langkahnya, ia menatap seekor anjing di depannya.

ia mulai ketakutan, chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menghampirinya.

"channie" baekhyun mulai bergetar

"diam dibelakang ku!"

chanyeol mengambil batu didepannya dan melemparkannya pada anjing itu

anjing itu pun berhasil kabur, chanyeol membalikkan badannya melihat baekhyun

yang ia dapati adalah ... baekhyun menangis

"gwaenchana?"

". . . _hiks"_

"sudah lah jangan menangis"

chanyeol memeluk yeoja itu

"aigo! apa yang terjadi dengan baekhyun?"

"tadi ada seekor anjing, tapi aku sudah melindung baekkie"

"terima kasih channie, kau memang baik"

"eomma!" teriak baekhyun

"sudahlah, kau tidak apa2 kan?"

"ne _hiks.."_

"ia trauma dengan anjing"

"pantas saja" ucap hyuna

"kalau begitu hyuna-ssi aku pulang dulu"

"ne , hati-hati"

"channie , gomawo "

"ne "

Chanyeol terus membayangkan wajah lucu itu hingga ia mulai bertanya pada eomma nya

"eomma"

"waeyo?"

"siapa nama yeoja itu?"

"byun baekhyun"

"ah~"

 **flashback off**

"bagaimana bisa kalau aku ini yeoja itu ?"

"itu mudah, senyumanmu itu baek, tidak ada yang berubah, dan hanya kau saja yang jika tersenyum jantung ku selalu berdetak tak karuan , Tidak ada yang bisa membuat jantungku seperti ini jika bukan kau"

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan chanyeol mulai tersipu malu, dan sebuah tangan besar memegang pipi baekhyun dan menaikkan nya agar kedua wajah mereka sejajar.

"baek, aku menyukaimu dari dulu, anii.. maksudku aku mencintaimu baekkie"

"haha, lelucon yang bagus Park " Baekhyun membuat suasana agar tidak terlalu panas

Chanyeol memeluk erat baekhyun.

"aku tidak bercanda" membisikkan tepat pada telinga yeoja itu

"ayo sebaiknya kita tidur" ucap lanjutnya

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menuju tempat mereka.

 _kalau yang diucapkannya itu benar lantas kenapa_ _ia tidak menginginkan aku menjadi kekasihnya?! "_

Ia pikir chanyeol akan tidur bersama nya mengingat ranjang dikamar tersebut hanya ada 1

baekhyun mendapatinya sedang tertidur di sofa. Kemudian ia membangunkan chanyeol

"chanyeol "

"ada apa baek?"

"kenapa kau tidur disitu?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"disitu dingin, ayo pindah ke kasur"

Baekhyun kemudian menarik lengan chanyeol dan membawanya kekasur mereka.

"tidurlah disini, lagian disana dingin, nanti kau bisa sakit" ucap baekhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang disusul oleh chanyeol

"baekkie, disini dingin ne? "

Tanpa menjawab baekhyun mengangguk

Tanpa aba-aba chanyeol mulai memeluk baekhyun dengan erat.

"bagaimana? "

"apa yang kau lakukan?!''

"mencoba menghangatkan mu"

"nyalakan saja penghangat ruangannya"

"tidak akan mempan"

"yasudah , lepaskan " melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol

"kau knp sih?"

"kau yang knp?! langsung memelukku begitu saja"

"ck! sudahlah bsk bangunkan aku jangan sampai aku tertinggal bus"

"hmm "

"selamat malam baekkie "

KRINGG! KRING!

Suara alarm mulai terdengar baekhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap menuju Stonehenge , sedangkan chanyeol masih tertidur pulas. Baekhyun tidak tega jika meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri disini, ia takut chanyeol akan terkena marah oleh songsaenim. ditambah ia yang disuruh Chanyeol agar membangunkannya.

akhirnya baekhyun mulai menggerakan badan chanyeol

"chanyeol.. ayo bangun"

"chanyeol! "

"mmm.."

"cepat bangun! Lihat sudah jam berapa! "

Dengan cepat chanyeol mulai bangkit dari kasurnya dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi, sementara baekhyun mulai keluar dari kamar mereka dan menuju bus.

Saat baekhyun sudah duduk ditempat nya, ia melihat sosok chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

 _eh? Cepat sekali dia mandinya?baru saja ditinggal sebentar"_

Chanyeol mulai duduk disebelah baekhyun.

"kau tidak mandi?" Tanya baekhyun

"enak saja, tentu aku mandi"

"cepat sekali "

"tentu saja, aku tidak sepertimu "

"kau mau mengajakku berduel?"

"dikasur?"goda chanyeol

"MESUM!"

Selama perjalanan baekhyun mulai akrab dengan chanyeol, dan mereka berdua semaki dekat.

 _aku tidak mengerti denganmu chanyeol, kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku tapi, kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu? , bukannya itu yang seharusnya dilakukan jika saling mencintai?, aku masih tidak mengerti denganmu " dalam batin baekhyun yang melamun sejak tadi._

"baekkie , kau kenapa?" Tanya chanyeol dengan mengusap rambut baekhyun

"eh? Aa..ani hehe "

"kau yakin?"

"sangat yakin " jawab baekhyun dengan senyumnya

chanyeol sengaja untuk tidak meminta baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya terlebih dahulu pada saat malam itu, karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus..

"Wahhhh! Indah sekaliii! " ucap Tao

"ayoo kita selfie ! " ucap baekhyun

"Ayooo! " ucap ke 5 yeoja itu

"1.. 2.. 3.. _cheese ! "_

background nya indah sekali! Aaa! " ucap luhan

"aku terlihat lucu disitu ! " ucap baekhyun

"apa ini?! Aku terlihat gendut! Hapuss! " ucap xiumin

"lihat lah mereka asik ber selfie, aku jadi ingin ikutan bersama mereka " ucap kai yang terus memperhatikan ke 5 yeoja itu termasuk Kyungsoo

"memangnya aku tidak?, aku ingin berfoto berdua dengan luhan! selagi masih di Inggris"

"ayo kita kesana!!" ucap chen dengan semangat 45

"kau tidak lihat? ada Baekhyun disana"

"aish! kalian tau? dia menjadi penghalang"

"justru itu buat lah dia berubah , terutama menjadi kekasih Chanyeol"

"sudah lah , ayo selesaikan tugas kita dulu " ucap chanyeol

"harap perhatian semuanya! Kalian diberi tugas untuk mengambil gambar tentang objek ini dan mencari tahu tentang bangunan tersebut, jika sudah selesai kalian dapat kembali ke bus" ucap songsaenim kepada seluruh murid Hannyeong high school.

"kyungsoo~" baekhyun yang mulai berlaga manja terhadap kyungsoo

"apa?"

"tolong ya~ "

"TIDAK! KERJAKAN SENDIRI!"

Baekhyun tau kyungsoo bukan lah luhan yang selalu berbaik hati padanya, ia sudah menemukan firasat yang tidak enak mengenai ini .

"aaah~ aku males kalau begini" ucap baekhyun yang mulai mengelilingi batu-batu yang melingkar itu

Sampai ia bertemu dengan chanyeol disana ..

"ada apa denganmu, baekkie?"

"aku sedang tidak mood mengerjakan ini "

"yasudah aku bantu, ne ?"

Saking senangnya baekhyun mulai memeluk chanyeol dengan erat

"Aaaa~ yeollie terima kasih banyak ! "

"nee, baekkie "

sadar, baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya

"eh, maaf atas perbuatan ku tadi" baekhyun mulai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"yaampun baekkie, tidak apa-apa "

"maaf sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku tidak enak disini tempat umum , lagian tidak enak juga jika seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, berbuat seperti itu , hehe"

Chanyeol termenung dengan ucapan baekhyun

 _apa yang dia bicara kan? , apa dia kecewa?_ "

Chanyeol mulai menulis informasi yang ia dapatkan tentang batu-batu itu, dan ia melihat baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya bingung

"ada apa?"

"bisa kau tuliskan sesuatu disini?" baekhyun yang menujuk pada bukunya

Chanyeol langsung mengambil buku itu dan menuliskan beberapa kata

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _aku mencintai mu " PCY_

"ini " chanyeol menyerahkan buku itu

"ish! Bukan ini ! tapi laporan itu! "

"hehe, maafkan aku , sini aku tuliskan "

Chanyeol menuliskan hasil catatan nya tadi pada baekhyun..

Baekhyun mulai menatap chanyeol yang sedang menulis untuknya

 _"_ _terima kasih"_ _ucap batin baekhyun ditambah senyumannya_

"mengapa menatap ku seperti itu eoh? " Tanya chanyeol yang berhasil membangunkan lamunan baekhyun

" .. ani siapa yang menatap mu " baekhyun mulai memalingkan pandangannya

"jangan berbohong baekkie, iini bukumu , sudah selesai "

"jinjja? Aaa~ aku senang sekali terima kasih yeollie " ucap baekhyun sambil berlari ke arah teman-temannya

 _._

 _._

"hi luhan! " ucap baekhyun sambil berjalan ria

"ada apa denganmu?"

"tidak, kok tidak ada apa-apa " jawabnya dengan tersenyum lebar

Baekhyun langsung menodongkan bukunya pada luhan

"apa maksudmu memberikan bukumu padaku?! kau mau aku kerjakan tugasmu?hah?"Tanya luhan dengan kesal

"ish! Kali ini aku tidak butuh bantuan mu, karena aku sudah mengerjakannya" jawab baekhyun dengan enteng

Luhan mulai melihat isi buku baekhyun, yang ternyata sudah selesai

"cepat sekali, aku juga belum selesai"

"tentu saja~"

"tapi tunggu.. ini seperti bukan tulisanmu?"

"eh? .. iya aku lupa, itu tulisan chanyeol hehe "

"aku kira kau yang nulis, ternyata .. chanyeol, dasar pemalas!"

"biar ,wlee "

"jadi kau mau pamer padaku, karena calon kekasihmu itu yang telah menuliskan tugasmu?" goda luhan

"tentu sa—APA?! Calon kekasih?! Apa maksudmu!?"

"kau mau menjawab iya kan? , jujur saja padaku kalau kau menyukai nya " ucap luhan yang menaik turunkan kedua alisnya

"terserah! " baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan luhan dan ia memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam bis sampai kegiatan tersebut selesai

"huwaaa! Aku bosan !"teriak baekhyun di dalam bis, karena tidak ada seorang pun murid yang berada di dalam bis selain baekhyun

Baekhyun mulai menutup kedua matanya dan berniat untuk segera tidur, namun setelah memejamkan kedua matanya, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat kearahnya. Tapi baekhyun tak peduli mungkin saja itu murid yang sudah selesai sama sepertinya, ia tak mau ambil pusing.

"kau tidur?" Tanya seorang namja padanya

"hmm" baekhyun menjawab dengan mata yang masih menutup

"tidur tapi berbicara, aneh "

". . . " baekhyun tak peduli dengan namja tersebut , ia memilih untuk menghadap ke arah sebaliknya yaitu menghadap keluar jendela

Kemudian baekhyun merasakan kepala nya telah diusap oleh seseorang, langsung saja baekhyun memegang tangan tersebut dan hendak membalikan tubuhnya tapi ditahan oleh namja tersebut agar baekhyun tidak menghadap padanya.

"tidurlah" ucap namja itu dengan suara bass nya

 _"_ _suara itu, jadi. . . tadi juga dia "_

"kau dengar yang songsaenim katakan?besok kita diberi kebebasan untuk mengelilingi kota ini"

"jinjja?"

"ne, kalau kau mau, besok kita jalan-jalan ,bagaimana?"

"mm.. baiklah"

"gomawo" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus puncuk rambut baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, dengan pipi yang sudah memerah.

.

Ketika semua murid telah selesai dari kegiatan mereka ..

"kai, lihat ! " ucap sehun yang menunjuk ke arah chanbaek

"ommoo! Keluarkan hp mu cepatt! "

" kau kan punya hp sendiri!?"

"ishh! Pelit "

Kai mulai mengeluarkan hpnya dan mengambil foto chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas, yaitu chanyeol yang merangkul baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya dengan kepala mereka berdua yang saling menempel.

"ini maniss sekalii! Sehun! " ucap kai

"ayo beritahu yang lain !"

Kai mulai mengirim gambar tersebut pada kekasihnya kyungsoo.

 **To: My baby Kyung~**

Sayanggg! Lihat apa yang aku punya

 _Kai mengirim gambar chanbaek_

 **From: My Baby Kyung~**

Aigoo! Apa itu benar-benar mereka berdua?!

 **To: My baby Kyung~**

Tentu saja itu mereka. .

 **From: My baby Kyung~**

Aaaa~ sweet sekalii~ aku iriii

 **To: My baby Kyung~**

Kau iri pada mereka?, besok akan ku tunjukkan padamu bahwa aku juga bisa lebih romantic dari mereka!

 **From: My baby Kyung~**

Terserah kau saja~

.

.

Kegiatan tour mereka sudah selesai, mereka mempunyai kebebasan selama 2 hari disana. Para murid mulai berbicara satu sama lain untuk menentukan ke tempat mana mereka akan berjalan-jalan? Selama di inggris.

Sementara itu, diperjalanan pulang ke hotel kyungsoo mulai menceritakan foto yang dikirim kai padanya kepada anggota 'Beauty' dan 'Luxury' itu.

Sesampainya di hotel semua murid Hannyeong High School mulai pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun pun sama, mereka mulai masuk ke kamar mereka dan mulai menindihkan badan mereka ke ranjang empuk itu, tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Pagi itu, chanyeol mulai bergegas pergi bersama baekhyun, ia menunggu baekhyun yang sedang mandi. Daripada menunggu baekhyun mandi, lebih baik chanyeol mulai bertemu dengan teman-temannya di lobby.

"baek.. " ucap chanyeol yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi

"ne ? "

"aku tunggu di lobby "

"tentu "

Chanyeol mulai turun ke lobby dan disana ia melihat 'Luxury' sedang duduk bersama .

"apa yang sedaang kalian lakukan ?"

"eh? kapan kau datang?' Tanya kris

"baru saja, kalian sedang apa?'

"tidak, kami tidak melakukan apapun"jawab kai

"kalian tidak pergi bersama kekasih kalian?"

"ada apa kau menanyakan seperti itu? Aaa~ aku tahu kau pasti akan pergi bersama baekhyun ya?" goda sehun

"iya , memangnya kenapa"

"BINGO! Ternyata benar " ucap sehun yang merayakan kebenarannya

"kau sudah memintanya?" Tanya chen

"kalau mengungkapkan perasaan ku sudah , tapi jika tentang itu… aku akan melakukannya sekarang " .

.

Setelah menunggu selama 30 menit, baekhyun mulai melangkah mendekati chanyeol yang sedang tertawa ria bersama teman-temannya.

"maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu lama"

Dengan serempak ke 5 namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju baekhyun, mereka semua menganga melihat penimpalan baekhyun terutama chanyeol.

 _"_ _cantik " batin chanyeol_

Baekhyun terlihat cantik hari ini memakai sweater panjang berwarna cream, dengan sebuah topi rajut berwarna coklat yang melekat di kepalanya, membuatnya cantik hari ini.

"mengapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?''Tanya baekhyun

"aku tidak menyangka sang ketua yeoja ini bias sexy ternyata" ceplos kai

baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, dan menatap sinis kai

"dasar namja tidak berguna!, liat saja jika kau ada apa2 dengan sahabatku, kau akan tau akibatnya"

Chanyeol mulai mebuyarkan lamunan nya, dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"jangan dengar ucapnnya , ayo kita berangkat"

Chanyeol mulai menarik pergelangan baekhyun, dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

"huwaaa!" baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya karena kagum dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang

Mereka tiba disebuah taman bermain yang cukup terkenal di inggris.

"baek, ayo naik bianglala"chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan baekhyun, yang membuat baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

.

.

"yahh, penuh " ucap chanyeol

"lebih baik kita beli makan dulu, bagaimana?"Tanya baekhyun

"baiklah"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di seberang tamana tersebut.

"kau mau apa? "Tanya chanyeol

"sama dengan mu saja "

Chaanyeol mulai menyebutkan makanan yang ia pilih.

"aku akan kedepan, melihat antrian bianglala" ucap chanyeol

"tentu "

Pesanan mereka telah datang beberapa menit lalu, baekhyun menunggu chanyeol sedari tadi. Ia mulai merasa khwatir pada chanyeol, karena yang tak kunjung datang.

"kemana dia, makanannya sudah mulai dingin. Aihh!"

Karena lelah menunggu ia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan mencari chanyeol.

Saat hendak membuka pintu rumah makan tersebut, matanya mulai terbuka lebar dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia melihat sosok chanyeol yang tengah mencium seorang yeoja sexy. Baekhyun mulai berlari dengan mata yang sembab dengan pipi yang basah, chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun berlari mulai mendorong yeoja yang berada di depannya hingga yeoja tersebut terjatuh.

"hei! Kau mau kemana?!" yeoja tersebut berteriak melihat chanyeol yang berlari meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan ucapan yeoja tadi dan terus berlari mengerjar baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnn! " teriak chanyeol

Baekhyun terus berlari menuju hotel,ia terus ditatap oleh orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Chanyeol mulai kehilangan jejak baekhyun, karena baekhyun berlari dengan cepat ditambah orang- orang yang terus menghalangi jalannya.

"kemana kau baekhyun?" batin chanyeol

"mungkin dia di hotel" lanjutnya

.

.

Baekhyun yang telah sampai dihotel ditatap penuh oleh teman-temannya.

"kau kenapa baek?" Tanya luhan dengan mengelus pucuk rambut baekhyun bermaksud untuk menenangkannya

Hanya gelengan kepala yang diterima luhan oleh baekhyun

"baek, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Jawab aku" Tanya tao

"sudahlah aku mau tidur" jawab baekhyun dengan suara serak dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya

"ada apa ?"Tanya kai pada ke 4 yeoja itu.

Dengan kompak ke 4 yeoja itu mengangkat kedua bahu mereka.

"kauu, jahattt! Aku membencimuu !" teriak baekhyun dalam kamarnya.

"dimana baek?" Tanya chanyeol sembari menarik nafas nya berulang kali

"apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabat ku, eoh?!" ucap luhan sambil berkacak pinggang

"apa dia dikamar?"

"aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan pada baek !?"teriak kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

tbc, miann , alurnya kecepetan. sengaja supaya End wkwk ~


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

"dia salah paham!"

"salah paham maksudmu?!"

"memangnya apa yang kau perbuat?"

"aa..aku"

"jawab aku chanyeol!"

"maksudmu apa chanyeol ?'' timpal kai

"aku telah dicium oleh seorang yeoja"

"apa?!" jawab serempak

"beraninya kau!" ucap luhan

"kenapa kau menciumnya hah?!"

"aku tidak menciumnya!"

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau diam sja!"bentak kyungsoo

"aku tidak tahu!, a..aku –''

"apa kau tahu?! kau telah menyakiti sahabatku! "

"Diam! aku ingin tidur!" teriak baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya

"baek! Buka pintunya!" chanyeol mulai memaksa kenop pintu itu agar terbuka

"pergi!"

"dengar dulu penjelasan ku!"

"…"

"biarkan dia sendiri"

"tapi aku harus menjelaskannya!"

"kalau begitu kau mau dia mendengar penjelasan mu dengan suasana hati nya yang sedang kacau?!"

". . ."

"biarkan dia istirahat"

"kau tidurlah di kamar kai"

Mereka ber 4 pun meninggalkan chanyeol disana dengan kai

"jelaskan padaku" pinta kai

"kau bukan baekhyun" menatap jijik kai dan meninggalkannya

"yak! setidaknya agar aku tau!'' menyusul chanyeol

sementara dari dalam kamar

"kau.. _hikss.._ kau jahat! Aku membencimu" lirih baekhyun

"baekhyun slaah paham padaku" chanyeol membuka obrolan mereka

"apa maksudmu?"

"ia .. melihat ku berciuman dengan yeoja lain"

"knp kau bisa mencium yeoja lain?!"

"aku tidak mencium nya !yeoja itu yang mulai menciumku!"

"tunggu.. siapa yeoja itu?"

"kau taulah wanita hidung belang"

"aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada wanita berhidung belang, setauku hanya lelaki yang memiliki itu"

"huft! , jadi …"

Flashback on

"ternyata masih penuh, bagaimana ini?, bisa2 semua kejutan ku gagal"

Saat ia hendak masuk kembali kerestoran itu, tangannya telah dicekal oleh seorang wanita

"hai tampan"

"siapa kau?, knp kau bisa berbahasa korea?"

"tentu saja aku bisa, aku juga memiliki keturunan korea"

"kalau begitu lepaskan aku"

"anii! Aku sudah mencari pria seperti mu, tapi tak kunjung ketemu, dan akhirnya aku dapat juga"

"aku tidak mengerti, jadi lepaskan aku"

"aku tidak mau!"

"lepaskan!"chanyeol berusaha melepaskan genggaman yeoja itu

Namun yeoja itu malah menciumnya

Chanyeol sendiri terkejut dengan perlakukan yeoja itu, ia ingin melepaskan ciuman itu , namun tanpa disangka yeoja itu kuat menahannya

Sampai-sampai baekhyunn tidak sengaja melihat adegan pedih ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang chanyeol mendorong yeoja itu dengan sekuat tenaga nya, hingga yeoja itu terjatuh ketanah

"hei! Kau mau kmn?!" teriak yeoja itu

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan yeoja yang ia tidak ketahui itu, ia hanya ingin menjelaskan pada baekhyun kalau ia telah slaah paham .

Flashback off

"jadi begitu"

"hmm, aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan? , semua rencana ku gagal"

"mungkin ini belum saatnya"

"aku tau" jawab chanyeol dngan pasrah

"bsk kan masih ada hari kosong , kau bisa menjelaskannya"

"aku harap begitu"

"sudahlah! Pasti baekhyun bisa mengerti"

Kesokkan paginya,

Baekhyun mulai terbangun matanya sembab, ia mulai memegang sebelahnya

Nihil

Chanyeol tidak ada

"sudah kuduga"

Ia mulai mengganti bajunya dan berniat untuk keluar dari hotel itu

Saat di lift,

"baek"

"lu..luhan?"

"aigo! Aku khawatir padamu, knp kau tidak mengangkat telpon kami huh?!'

". . ."

"aku tau baek, kau pasti kecewa dan marah pada namja itu, tapi sudahlah lupakan sja"

"sudah seharusnya, lagian aku biasa saja ''

"kau itu bodoh atau apa? sudahlah berhenti berpura2 seakan2 kami tidak tau bahwa kau menyukai chanyeol "

baekhyun terdiam

"aku tau kau menyukainya , jadi jangan sembunyikan dari kami"

". . ."

"kami tidak akan menghalangi mu"

"a.. aku takut jika- "

" kau itu gengsi, takut jika semua murid yang lain tau , dan akan merusak reputasimu''

'' tapi tetap saja aku membeci namja itu "

"kau bilang kau sudah melupakannya kan?"

"lupakan? Katamu? semudah itukah!? aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri! "

 _'ada apa dengan yeoja ini? dia bilang sudah lupa , sekarang . . .? . dasar baekhyun'_

"aku tau!, tapi sudahlah kau seperti bukan baekhyun ku dulu, kau biasanya mudah dalam mengatasi ini"

". . .''

"yak ! baek jawab aku "

"aku akan kembali pada diriku yang dulu"jawabnya dengan datar

"apa?'

". . ."

"yak! baekhyun! maksudmu apa?"

"aku akan melupakan namja itu"

"kau bercanda kan?!"

" apa aku sedang terlihat seperti bercanda?'

"bukannya kau menyukainya?"

"itu dulu, sekarang aku berniat untuk membencinya kembali"

"yak! baek! jangan seperti ini-!'' sayang pintu lift tersebut sudah terbuka dan baekhyun meninggalkan luhan, luhan mencoba mengejarnya tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat chanyeol yang berada di hadapan baekhyun

"kau mau kmn?"

"itu bukan urusanmu!" baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat , namu chanyeol berhasil memberhentikannya dengan memeluk nya dari belakang

"lepaskan aku bodoh!" dengan sekuat tenaga baekhyun meronta-ronta berusaha agar ia bisa terlepas dari namja yang telah menyakitinya itu

"dengarkan aku dulu"

"aku tidak mau mendengarkan mu! sudah cukup !"

"mau kapan kau seperti ini?!"

"kau sudah salah paham baek, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"lanjutnya

"jinjja? _hikss.._ aku melihatnya dengan kedua mata ku sendiri, dan kau masih bilang kalau aku ini salah paham ?!" air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi

"lepaskan aku"

"baek"

"aku bilang lepaskan!"

chanyeol mengalah , ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya, baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dri hotel itu

"arghh!" teriak chanyeol

.

.

" _hikss ! kau memang idiot kenapa kau tidak mencegah ku hah?! hiks.."_

ia sudah berada di slaah satu café

drttt! telponnya bordering

 **from tao:**

kau dimana?

baekhyun tidak peduli dengan pesan yang ia terima dengan teman temannya

"bsk aku sudah berada di korea, syukurlah, aku bisa lepas dari namja itu"

sudah beberapa jam baekhyun berada di kafe itu namun ia tak kunjung pulang sampai ada seorang pelayan yang bertanya padany

"maaf saya tidak bermaksud mengusirmu, tapi anda tidak akan pulang?"

"eh? euu.. ne , aku pergi dulu"

baekhyun tdak tau harus kemana lagi, ia tidak tau London, sudah berpuluhan kali chanyeol menelepon baekhyun namun baekhyun mengabaikannya.

akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali kehotel

saat berada di pintu kamarnya, ia panic, apakah chanyeol ada didalam? , ia tidak mau jika harus bertemu dengan namja ia tidak ada pilihan lain , dengan sekuat tekad ia mulai menekan pin kamarnya

terbuka

disana tidak ada siapa2 , baekhyun berpikir chanyeol sedang bersenang2 bersama teman-temannya

ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

" _hiksss_ aku harus bagaimana? _hikss"_

"kenapa kau setega itu padaku?!"

"kau jahat! _hiks_ "

tanpa sepengetahuan baekhyun , sebenarnya chanyeol sedang berada di kamar mandi, ia mencoba untuk mendinginkan dirinya, saat hendak keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, ia mendengar isakan dari kamar nya. dan tepat sekali itu baekhyun

ia tidak tega melihat baekhyuh seperti itu, ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengahampiri yeoja ittu.

namun tangisan yeoja itu semakin menjadi bahkan sampai ia tidak tega melihatnya, tidak ada cara lain chanyeol segera menghapiriny

"baek.."

baekhyun mengangkat kepala nya dan membulatkan matanya , chanyeol berada di depannya

"knp kau bisa disini?"

"aku baru saja mandi"

"oh" baekhyun menyeka tangisannya , bersikap datar di depan chanyeol

chanyeol duduk disebelah yeoja itu, tapi baaekhyun malah pindah menuju kasurnya

"huft!"chanyeol mulai mengikuti pergerakkan baekhyun

"maafkan aku" 2 kata yang keluar dari mulut namja itu , yang sukses membuat air mata itu mengalir kembali

"aku mau tidur"

"baek –''

"jangan ganggu aku !"

chanyeol menghempaskan badannya di samping yeoja itu yang kini tengah membelakanginya

"akan aku jelaskan—"

"tidak perlu, aku tidak mau mendengarkannya"

"tapi—"

"kau tidak dengar?!"

chanyeol harus menjelaskan semuanya pada baekhyun, ia tidak punya waktu lagi, ia tidak ingin baekhyun terus bersikap seperti itu padanya

"kau tau?, saat aku telah melihat antrian itu. tangan ku dicekal oleh seorang yeoja yang aku sendiri tidak tau siapa,dia bilang kalau aku ini type lelakinya, tapi aku tidak peduli , namun yeoja itu malah mencium ku , sontak saja aku kaget dan kau melihatku ,aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu , tapi kau malah berlari , dan tidak mau mendengarkannya"

"jujur sja , saat melihatmu menangis , hatiku sakit apalagi itu smua karena aku"

"apa kau mendengarnya baek?" menyentuh puncuk kepala baekhyun

baekhyun hanya diam dan mendengar setiap kata yang chanyeol lontarkan, jujur ia terkejut karena ia sudah salah paham , dan menuduhnya yang macam2 , ia bingung harus bagaimana, ia sudah benar –benar malu.

"ternyata kau sudah tidur " ucap chanyeol

"selamat malam. mianhae"

.

.

ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Inggris, seluruh murid mulai berpergian ke toko-toko membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga mereka. sedangkan baekhyun sudah siap dengan pakaian nya dengan berniat ingin berkeliling kota itu sendiri.

langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara mengintruksinya

"kau mau kmn?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"aku tanya kau mau kemana?"

"aku bilang bukan urusanmu !" dengan penekanan

"ada apa denganmu?''

"aku baik-baik saja!, lagian apa kau harus tau kemana aku pergi hah?!"

"tentu sja!"

"memangnya kau ini siapa ?"

"knp kau seperti ini?''

"aku biasa saja , sama seperti dulu"

baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol .

"aku akan mengantarmu" menahan lengan yeoja itu

"tidak perlu"

"aku takut kau tersesat"

"untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan ku?"

"sebutkan alasan mengapa kau berubah seperti ini?!"

"aku tidak ada waktu !" menghepaskan genggaman itu

.

.

.tbc


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan namja itu tapi untuk kesekian kalinya namja itu kembali menariknya.

"apa lagi?!"

"kau sengaja kan melakukan ini?" nada bicara namja itu berubah menjadi sangat datar

". . . m..mwo?"

"kau ingin aku terus seperti ini?"

baekhyun terus mencerna kata2 yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol

"aa..apa yang ka—" ucapannya tehenti ketika namja itu memeluknya erat

"berhenti bersikap seperti ini"

dengan sekuat tenaga baekhyun berusaha lepas dari pelukan namja itu, namun apa boleh buat tenaga chanyeol lebih besar darinya, semakin baekhyun meronta semakin erat chanyeol memeluknya.

"lepas"

"aku tidak mau"

"…"

chanyeol membenamkan kepalanya pada selangka leher yeoja itu, ia dapat mencium aroma strawberry dari tubuh itu.

"chan, aku mohon lepas"

chanyeol sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah yeoja yang berada dihadapannya .

"kau akan pergi kmn?"

"itu bukan urusanmu"

"perlu aku ulang lagi?"

"dengar aku , kau tidak perlu tau kmn aku pergi, ini urusanku , aku yang akan merasakan akibatnya"

"aku khawatir padamu, bagaimana jika kau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan?!"

"memangnya kau ini siapa ku ? kita bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan khusus. untuk apa kau mempedulikanku"

"jadi ini masalah mu?"

"apa yang kau maksud?'

"kau bersikap seperti itu hanya karena hubungan kita?!"

"a..aku ti—"

" kau berpikir bahwa aku mempermainkan mu?"

".bu..bukan sepe-"

"lalu apa?!"

" antarkan aku keliling kota ini" berusaha mengubah topic pembicaraan

"kau tidak bisa mengalihkannya begitu saja"

"berhenti bicara "

Flashback~

akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kehotel, saat ia akan menaiki lift tak sengaja ia mendengar obrolan murid lain

"mereka berdua jadi semakin dekat ''

"benarkah?"

"ne, kita bayangkan saja bagaimana jadinya jika kedua ketua kubu itu mempunyai hubungan hahaha, akan lucu sekali, karma datang pada mereka"

baekhyun mengepalkan kedua lengannya

flashback off~

Mereka menyusuri kota London, tidak lupa chanyeol yang terus menggenggam erat baekhyun.

disisi lain baekhyun nyaman atas perlakuan chanyeol namun perkataan namja itu dan obrolan murid malam tadi terus memutari otaknya.

jujur saja baekhyun sungguh ingin jika chanyeol memilikinya tapi disisi lain ia khawatir apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kelak. walau ia memang sedang marah pada chanyeol saat ini namun ia juga tidak boleh lupa kalau ia selama ini yang slaah paham.

ia berusaha ingin meminta maaf pada namja itu, namun ia kembali mengingat harga dirinya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan sementara, hingga ia berubah menjadi seperti tadi.

"kau mau kmn?'' tanya chanyeol

"entahlah, aku hanya ingin keluar dari hotel saja"

"kalau begitu , bagaimana jika kita ke toko souvenir?"

"hmm.."

"ini lucu sekali" ucap baekhyun yang memegang gantungan kunci berbentuk bendera inggris

"kau mau membeli apa?"

"eh?"

matanya terpanah pada sebuah baju yang berlambang kan Negara itu

"ini bagus"mengambil baju itu

"eh? 2 ? "

"baju itu ada 2 baek"

"tapi aku hanya buutuh 1"

"maksudku itu untuk pasangan"

baekhyun terdiam,

 _'lantas jika aku beli ini , yang satunya untuk siapa?!'_

"sudah ambil sja "

"ta..tapi"

"aku akan memakainya juga"

' _memakainya juga? maksudnya seperti cou..couple'_ baekhyun masih melamun

"mau tidak?''

"eu…"

"aku akan membayarnya" chanyeol langsung beranjak ke kasir

"yak! aku blm menjawabnya"

.

.

"kau ini aku kan belum bilang bahwa aku akan membelinya"

"tapi kau inginkan ?"

baekhyun mengangguk kecil

"sudah syukur aku belikan"

"aku ingin menggunakan uang ku sendiri"

"tidak perlu, aku ikhlas"

"kau berusaha menyogokku"

"apa? tidak! aku tidak menyogokmu. aku membelikan iitu agar kau tidak marah2 lagi padaku, aku sudah senang kau tidak marah2 seperti dulu. tapi tanduk mu keluar lagi"

"apa?! katakan sekali lagi!"

"lihat kan ?!, apa karena aku dituduh mencium yeoja itu kau menjadi seperti ini?!"

". . pikirkan saja sendiri!" baekhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya

saking cepat nya ia berjalan , ia tidak melihat terdapat batu besar dihadapnnya, yang membuatnya terjatuh

"Akh! dasar batu bodoh!"

"lihat kan?, seharusnya kau berhati-hati, ini akibatnya jika kau seperti tadi"

"kau menceramahiku?!"

"berhentilah bersikap seperti itu!"

"ck! "

"ayo bangun" chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya

dengan emosi yang dibuat2 baekhyun memegang lengan chanyeol untuk membantunya berdiri , tapi..

"akhhh! appo!" kakinya kembali sakit

"kau tidak apa2?"

"ini sakit!"

chanyeol memegang pergelangan kaki baekhyun

"jangan dipegang bodoh!"

"huft! mau bagaimana lagi" chanyeol berjongkok di depannya

"naiklah " lanjutnya

"shireo!"

"kau mau aku tinggalkan disini?"

baekhyun kembali berpikir 2 kali , sampai akhirnya ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher chanyeol

chanyeol tersenyum puas, ia menggendong baekhyun.

"belikan aku kursi roda"

1 kalimat yang membuat chanyeol terkejut

"mwo?!"

"belikan aku kursi roda , agar kau tidak menggendong ku"

"kau ini bicara apa?! aku mengeluarkan uangku hanya untuk membeli kursi roda ?! kau hanya terkilir baek"

"tadi kau membelikan ku baju tak masalah , knp aku minta dibelikan itu kau tidak mau ?!"

"kau sedang pms ?"

"ck! aku benci padamu"

"mood mu gampang sekali berubah"

.

.

mereka sampai disebuha restoran

"kau mau memesan apa?" tanya chanyeol

"air putih"

"apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"wae?"

"kau tidak ingin memesan makanan?"

"ania"

"aku akan memesankan mu steak"

"terserah"

selama menunggu pesanannya tiba ,baekhyun terus memainkan hp nya .

"chanyeol" masih menatap layar hpnya

"hmm?"

"apa kau tidak malu?"

"malu?"

"tidak jaadi "

"selesaikan dulu ucapan mu "

"tidak usah , tidak penting"

"jangan –"

"pesanannya sudah tiba"

chanyeol sungguh dibuat heran oleh sikap baekhyun

setelah selesai melahap pesanan mereka, baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota, kakinya mulai terasa baikan saat chanyeol memijatnya dengan terpaksa yang membuat baekhyun meronta kesakitan.

ditengah perjalanan chanyeol memegang bahu baekhyun agar yeoja itu tidak salah melangkah

"baekhyun"

"hm"

"kau knp?"

"aku baik-baik saja "

"aku tidak bisa dibohongi "

''nanti saja aku ceritakan "

mereka mencari tempat duduk yang pas , dan disinilah mereka berdua menatap sungai yang pohon2 yang berada di hadapan mereka

"ceritakan padaku" sungguh chanyeol dibuat penasaran

"jujur. . . aku tidak harus mengatakannya seperti apa, aku bingung"

"gwaenchana, ucapkan yang ingin kau katakan "

"murid –murid membicarakan kita "

"apa?"

"mereka membicarakan kita "

"tentang ?"

"mereka bilang aku mendapatkan karma "

"lantas?"

baekhyun menatap tajam chanyeol

"apa kau tau ?! aku tidak suka diomongkan seperti itu, berani nya mereka bicara seperti itu dibelakang ku !"

chanyeol menatap damai baekhyun

"kau mendapatkan karma, apa karena kau menyukaiku ?"

". . ."

"baek, kau harus bisa memilih "

"kau pilih harga dirimu itu , atau memilihku ?"

baekhyun bingung . . .

"a..aku "

"kau harus merelakan salah satu "

"bagaimana dengan mu ?"

"jika kita tidak dekat lagi, tak apa itu keputusanmu"

baekhyun menatap dalam chanyeol , ia benar2 tidak bisa memilih

"aku tidak bisa menjawab nya sekarang "

"aku tau, lebih baik kita pulang ke hotel ne ? , beberapa jam lagi kita akan pulang ke korea"

chanyeol mengaitkan jemari pada baekhyun

.

.

.

semua murid mulai bersiap2 memasuki bus, kali ini baekhyun tidak duduk bersama chanyeol , ia malah duduk bersama kyungsoo. chanyeol yang meminta untuk bertukar bangku.' aneh ' yang baekhyun rasakan saat ini

saat bus yang mereka naiki telah sampai dibandara , baekhyun langsung mencari tempat duduk nya , terlihat chanyeol yang sedang memainkan hp , ia segera mengahampirinya

"kau disini?" tanya chanyeol

"memangnya knp?"

"aku akan bertukar po—"

"jangan!" baekhyun mencegahnya

"knp kau tidak mau duduk dengan ku ?" lanjutnya

"sudahlah, aku disini" kembali menatap hp nya

 _"ada apa dengannmu ? apa chanyeol marah ?"_

setelah menunggu beberapa jam mereka semua telah kembali ke korea dengan selamat

baekhyun membawa kopernya bersama teman2 nya

"baek, apa kau sudah mulai membaik?" tanya tao

"hm"

"syukurlah "

"kalian duluan saja, aku akan dijemput oleh supirku "

"yasudah , kami duluan "

"ne "

.

.

sudah beberapa jam baekhyun menunggu sendiri dibandara , semua murid telah meninggalkan bandara dan menaiki bus menujur rumahnya masing-masing

"ck! mengapa lama sekali " baekhyun menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya

drtt!

"ne?"

"…"

"knp bisa begitu?"

"…"

"aish! yasudah aku pulang dengan taxi saja "

"…"

"hmmm"

"knp mobil itu bisa mogok ?!"

"kalau seperti iini ,lebih baik aku pergi bersama mereka !"

baekhyun berjalan dengan kopernya mencari taxi yang kosong

"baekhyun"

"eu? chanyeol"

"knp kau masih disini ?"

"a..kau knp masih disini ?"

"aku membawa mobil"

"oh~"

"knp kau tidak menaiki bis?"

"awalnya supir akan menjemputku, tapi karena mobilnya mogok ditengah jalan , ya~ , mau bagaimana lagi, ahh~ ada taxi " baekhyun berjalan menghampiri taxi itu

namun lengannya ditahan oleh chanyeol

"kau pulang dengan ku sja, tidak baik malam malam menaiki taxi sendiri "

"ta..tapii"

"sudah ayo"

.

.

baekhyun terus memerhatikan jalanan yang ia lewati , tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka

"chan"

"hm?"

"saat di pesawat maupun di bis , knp kau tidak mau duduk dengan ku ?"

"memangnya knp?"

"kau marah padaku ?"

"ani"

"lalu knp ?''

"kau ini , tidak enak kan seperti itu?"

"jadi kau memberi pelajaran padaku ?"

"tidak disebut seperti itu juga, ya , aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan "

"kau itu gengsi tapi kau mau dengan ku , saat kau melihatku dicium dengan wanita asing kau cemburu , saat aku mendiami mu kau marah, panic padaku, aku tau kau menyukaiku juga , tapi hilangkan rasa gengsi itu , apa kau bisa?" lanjutnya

"kau tidak nyaman dengan itu ?"

"bukan seperti itu, hanya saja. kita menjadi susah untuk dilihat oleh semua murid "

"maafkan aku, aku memang seperti ini"

mereka sampai didepan rumah baekhyun, baekhyun turun dari mobilnya dan menatap chanyeol sesaat

"jika kau tidak sanggup dengan itu, kau bisa berhenti menyukaiku dan aku pun akan begitu " meninggalkan chanyeol disana

"ba..baek! bukan begitu!"

..

.

chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya

"kau sudah sampai?" tanya sang eomma

"kelihatannya ?"

"ada apa dengan mu ?"

chanyeol tidak menjawab nya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya

"dia salah paham !, aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

chanyeol mengambil hpnya dan langsung menelpon baekhyun, namun baekhyun tidak mengangkatnya

"argh!"

"bagaimana disana?" tanya appa baekhyun

baekhyun sedang berkumpul dengan orang tuanya

namun baekhyun terlihatt sedang tidak senang

"baek?"

"hm?"

"kau tidak apa –apa?"

"ania, aku tidak apa"

"ceritakan pada eomma "

"ania eomma, aku tidak apa2 "

"huft!, eomma tidak akan memaksamu "

"gomawo"

"jadi kau pulang dengan siapa ?"

"tadinya aku akan menaiki taxi, tapi chanyeol yang akhirnya mengantarku"

"ah~ begitu, apa ini penyebab melamunnya anak eomma seperti ini"

"aku akan kekamarku"

melewati kedua orang tuanya

"sekarang kau telpon hyuna dan kangin" ucap sang eomma

baekhyun mengambil hpnya , disana tertera chanyeol telah menelpon nya lebih dari 20 kali

dan beberapa pesan

 ** _"baekhyun! "_**

 ** _"baekhyun angkat telponnya !_**

 ** _"baekhyun-ah!"_**

 ** _"baek"_**

 ** _"baekkie"_**

 ** _"jangan salah paham dulu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, baekkie"_**

 ** _"baekhyunnee"_**

 ** _"yeobo"_** yang sukses membuat pipi baekhyun memerah

setelah membaca pesan terakhir baekhyun membulatkan matanya , ' yeobo' yang benar saja bahkan mereka belum menikah .

"ck! untuk apa dia menelpon ku huh!? dan apa ini ' yeobo' dia pikir dengan cara itu , aku akan mengangkat telponnya ?!"

.

.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

baekhyun benar2 tidak peduli sekarang dengan teleponnya..

sementara chanyeol tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang , ia benar2 lelah dengan sikap baekhyun yang selalu seperti ini.

.

"eomma, aku berangkat" ucap baekhyun sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya

"kau mau kemana ?"

"eomma tidak lihat?, aku akan sekolah"

"tidak usah membawa mobil"

"wae?"

"kau berangkat dengan chanyeol saja ne ?, dia sudah didepan"

"hah?!, eomma tau dari mana chanyeol?"

"sudah jangan banyak bicara, dia sudah menunggumu "sambil mendorong baekhyun kedepan

"eom..eomma ! aku tidak mau "sambil mengehentikkan pergerakan sang eomma

"hai! chanyeol , cepat bukakan pintunya"

chanyeol langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk baekhyun

dengan berat hati baekhyun memasuki mobil namja itu

"hati2 di jalan ne ?" ujar sang eomma

"kami berangkat dulu ahjumma"ucap chanyeol

"jangan terlalu formal chanyeol-ssi , panggil saja eomma , kalau begitu cepatlah jalan "

"ne, eomma , kami berangkat "

sementara baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab satu kata pun .

 _flashback~_

"sekarang kau telpon hyuna" ucap sang eomma

kangin langsung menelpon temannya itu

" _ne?" *hyuna_

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu mengenai chanyeol"

"apa itu ?"

"apa chanyeol baik-baik saja ?"

"ne, memangnya knp?"

"aku khawatir pada hubungan mereka, sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi "

"aku rasa begitu, saat pulang sikap chanyeol menjadi aneh"

"baekhyun pun begitu, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi?"

"ania, mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar"

"hm, aku takut rencana kita tidak akan berhasil "

"akan kupastikan berhasil, kita hanya perlu menunggu , lagian mereka bukannya sering seperti itu ?"

"aku harap begitu, apa kau bisa menyuruh chanyeol agar besok ia menjemput baekhyun?"

"memangnya ada apa dengan baekhyun ?"

"tidak ada apa2 , bisakah?"

"ne"

"gomawo"

.

.

"chanyeol"

"ne , eomma?" jawab chanyeol sambil bersiap2 untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya

"bisakah kau pergi bersama baekhyun?"

"apa?, bagaimana eomma bisa tau baekhyun?"

"eommanya sahabat eomma, tentu saja eomma tau"

"tapi knp?"

"sudahlah sebaiknya kau jemput dia, ne ?"

"eomma tidak biasanya seperti ini"

"sudah jangan banyak bicara , nanti kau kesiangan"

"ta..tapi eomma aku dan bae—"

"eomma tidak mendengarnya! lalala cepat berangkat " meninggalkan chanyeol dengan menutup telinganya

"ck!"

 _flashback off~_

"knp kau kerumahku?!"tanya baekhyun

"bukan aku yang mau!"

baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban chanyeol

 _"di..dia membentak ku?"_

"kalau kau tidak mau knp kau datang ?!"

"eomma ku yang menyuruh!"

"jadi kau tidak ikhlas mengantarku?!"

". . ."

"aku tanya padamu, apa kau mau berangkat bersama ku?!"

"tidak!"

deg

sakit yang baekhyun rasakan , dalam beberapa jam sebelum nya chanyeol tidak bersikap seperti itu

"turunkan aku" dengan nada yang begitu rendah

"apa?"

"aku bilang turunkan aku!"

chanyeol menghentikkan mobilnya, tidak berlama-lama baekhyun keluar dari mobil chanyeol , baekkhyun berpikir chanyeol akan mencegahnya , namun sayang prediksinya salah , nyatanya setelah baekhyun keluar dari mobil , namja itu malah melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan baekhyun.

"kau tega padaku park chanyeol!"

mau tidak mau baekhyun berjalan menuju sekolahnya

.

..

"hei! chanyeol"teriak sehun

"hm?"

"kau mau ikut acara kecil-kecilan ku dengan luhan "

"acara apa ?"

"acara anniversary ku dengan luhann~"

"ck! minggir kau !" chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya

"yak! ada apa dengan mu?!"

"chanyeol!" kali ini kyungsoo yang memanggilnya

"mwo?"

"apa kau melihat baekhyun? tidak biasanya dia telat sperti ini''

"aku tidak tau ''

"sejak tadi telpon ku tidak diangkat2"

chanyeol kembali memikirkan baekhyun , apa baekhyun baik2 saja setelah ia meniggalkannnya ditengah jalan . dan tiba2 ia mulai memikirkan yang tidak2 mengenai baekhyun.

"dia pasti baik2 saja , sudahlah "

"ada apa dengan mu?"

"ania, aku duluan "

"apa mereka bertengkar lagi?"monolog kyungsoo

.

.

sudah beberapa jam bel berbunyi, namun baekhyun belum muncul juga . teman2 nya terus menghubunginya namun baekhyun masih belum mengangkatnnya

, begitupun dengan chanyeol tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelpon yeoja itu .

"annyeong seongsaenim, maaf aku terlambat"

"dari mana saja kau? , apa kau tidak melihat pukul berapa sekarang ?"

"mianhae, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"ada apa dengan bajumu?"

"eu.. a.. aku terjatuh"

"kau terjatuh dimana? bajumu sangat kotor, sebelum mengikuti pembelajaran ku cucilah baju mu atau kau bisa membelinya di koperasi"

"ne, seongsaenim"

"baju sialan!, argh!" beberapa siswa yang lewat menatapnya

"apa yang kau lihat?!"

"knp kau membeli baju lagi hah?"ucap salah satu pegawai koperasi

"kau pikir knp aku membeli baju ini hah?!"

"aigoo~sikapmu ini benar2"

baekhyun mengambil baju tersebut dan langsung segera menggantinya.

saat ia akan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya, di tengah perjalanan ia melihat chanyeol yang tengah berjalan kearahnya

sekilas chanyeol benar2 terkejut dengan penampilan baekhyun, namun ia segera menutupinya.

saat jarak mereka semakin dekat , baekhyun begitu ingin sekali chanyeol bertanya padanya , atau bahkan bersikap empati padanya . tapi..

chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja

tanpa ekspresi apapun~

baekhyun sempat berhenti sejenak dan melihat kearah chanyeol , chanyeol sama sekali tidak meliriknya, baekhyun merasakan hatinya begitu sakit, chanyeol benar2 tidak peduli padanya

sementara disisi lain

"ada apa dengannya? knp pakaian nya kotor sekali? apa dia. . . tertabrak?, terjatuh?" monolog chanyeol

chaanyeol benar2 ingin menanyai itu pada baekhyun , ia sungguh tidak tega pada yeoja itu. tapi ia harus melakukan ini pada baekhyun demi kebaikannya

"mood ku benar benar hancur! " teriak baekhyun di dalam kamar mandi

"knp ia menjadi seperti itu?! aku membencimu!"

"argh! sebaiknya aku ke kantin, aku malas mengikuti pembelajaran"

.

.

.

"apa kau tau? baekhyun kembali menjadi seperti dulu" bisik yeoja lain

"aku rasa begitu, semenjak baekhyun tidak dekat lagi dengan chanyeol sikapnya langsung seperti dulu "

"benarkan?, padahal aku sudah merasa aman saat sikap nya sudah berubah, tapi .. sekarang seperti itu lagi "

"iya sangat disayangkan, tapi yausdah lah untuk apa kita mencampuri urusan mereka , lagian kita sudah terbiasa kan dengan sikapnya "

"hm , kau benar "

tanpa sengaja baekhyun mendengar obrolan yeoja yang melewatinya

"jadi mereka tidak suka dengan sikapku ini hah?! lucu sekali "

.

.

..

"sejak tadi ia terus melamun" bisik kris

"aku tau"

"hei! chanyeol !"

"chanyeol!"teriak kai

"eh? wae?"

"ada apa denganmu?"

"aku tidak apa2"sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal

"apa kau yakin? sudah beberapa puluh menit kau melamun"

"jinjja? , oh ya , mana seongsaenim?" menelusuri sekitar

"lihat kan? apa yang sudah aku bilang" ucap sehun sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"seongsaenim ada urusan di luar sekolah , apa kau tidak mendengarnya? bahkan semua murid disini bersorak gembira" ujar kris

"ah~"

"ceritakan masalahmu"

"aku tidak apa2, sudahlah" chanyeol langsung meninggalkan kelasnya

"anak itu benar2 harus kupaksa untukk bercerita "

"knp aku terus memikirkan baekhyun ?"monolog nya sambil berjalan menuju kantin

.

"aww!"

"ba..baekhyun maafkan aku , aku tidak sengaja "ucap seorang yeoja

". . ."

"baek, aku mohon maafkan aku , aku benar2 tidak sengaja " baekhyun terus membersihkan kemeja nya yang terkena minuman yeoja itu

"minggir" ucapnya dengan dingin

yeoja itu dengan cepat bergerak

baekhyun dengan santai berjalan melewatinya

"baek, maafkan aku "

baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya

"baekhyun aku mohon "

"diam!berhentilah meminta maaf! kau benar2 membuat ku kesal . aku sudah memaafkanmu"

ia langsung melanjutkan langkahnya

dan tidak sengaja chanyeol melihat adegan itu .

"sial!, bagaimana ini? noda nya tidak mau hilang ! argh! knp hari ini menjadi hari sial ku?!"ia terus menggosok noda bandel itu di lorong sekolah

"ishh! ccepatlah hilanggg!"

"itu tidak akan hilang, beli lah yang baru "

sontak saja baekhyun terkejut

"apa peduli mu hah!?''

"aku bilang beli yang baru, sampai kapanpun noda itu tidak akan hilang"

"jika aku tidak mau membeli yang baru bagaimana?!"

"terserah" chanyeol kembali meninggalkan baekhyun

"sebenarnya kau itu peduli tidak sih?!"

runtuk baekhyun

baekhyun benar2 malas sekarang ,ingin rasanya untuk berhenti sekolah , hari ini benar2 sial bagi baekhyun bagaimana tidak ? , sikap chanyeol yang tiba2 berubah, chanyeol menurunkan nya ditengah jalan, saat dijalan baju nya terkena cipratan mobil,dan setekah itu tidak sengaja kakinya tersenggol batu yang membuat ia terjatuh, lalu dengan terpaksa ia membeli seragam baru,dan tak sengaja seorang yeoja menumpahkan minumannya tepat diseragam benar2 hari sial baekhyun

sekarng baekhyun berada dikelas nya , karena bel istirhat telah berbunyi sehingga selruh murid dikelasnya kosong.

"aapa aku diciptakan untuk sendri?" ucapnya sambil menopang dagunya dengan keduatangannya

"baekhyun-ah~" sahut tao yang muncul dari pintu kelasnya

"mana yang lain?"

"annyeong!"ucap serempak –kyungsoo,luhan,-

"kau tau? aku mencari mu dari tadi, ternyata kau disini"

"hm"

"ada apa dengan bajumu?''

"hari ini aku benar2 sial"

"ceritakan padaku"

"aku malas, mood ku benar2 tidak bagus''

"bgaimana dengan chanyeol ?"

"kenapa kau menanyakan dia?!"

"waae?"

"ck! jangan membahas nya "

"ada apa dengan kalian?"

"knp kau menanyakan nya seolah aku dan chanyeol ini sedang berhubungna?!"

"ania, aku hanya bertanya"

"aish! sudah aku tidak mau membahasnya!, kalian benar2 membuat mood ku semakin hancurr"

mereka ber3 –kyungsoo, luhan,tao- saling bertatapan

"kalau begitu ayo kita kekantin~"

"aku tidak mau"ucap baekhyun dengan dingin

"bukannya itu tempat favoritmu?''

"aku malas bertemu dengan orang itu"

"nugu?"

"luxury itu"

luhan menatap kyungsoo seakan2 ini adalah pertanda buruk bagi mereka

"jangan begitu baekhyun , bagaimanapun dia telah baik padamu"

"knp kau membelanya!? ah~ aku tau , apa kalian bekerja sama dengannya?!"

"siapa bilang, tidak kok"

"lalu knp kau membelanya?!"

"sudahlah jika seperti ini terus tidak akan ada ujungnya "

mereka semua terdiam , baekhyun terdiam karena ia benar2 lelah dengan semua yang terjadi padanya tadi, smentara kyungsoo,tao,dan luhan terdiam dan memikirkan bagaimana agar kedua orang itu kembali seperti dulu.

"aku ke kantin "ucap kyungsoo

"aku juga"

"aku juga "ucap luhan

"yak! kalian semua akan meninggalkan ku ?!"

"kau sendiri yang bilaang tidak mau kesana "

"ck!"

"bahkan sahabatku sendiri seperti itu!".

.

.

.

"aku benar2 bosan , bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini?! "baekhyun berjalan dengan lemas menyusuri lorong ,karena bokong nya sudah terlalu sakit untuk terus-menerus duduk dikursinya.

tiba2 ia mendegar suara tertawa yang ia sangat kenal yaitu suara tawa sahabat-sahatbatnya , ia beralih menuju suara itu yang berasal dari kantin, tiba2 matanya membulat penuh.

"kita harus merayakn hari jadi kita luhannie~"ucpa sehun dengan manja

"aigo~ baiklah"

"jangan lupa undang kami"sahut tao

"hmm"

baekhkyun benar2 tidak menyangka atas perlakuan sahabat2 nya , ia seperti . . .dicampakkan

"jadi ini penyebab mereka membela anak2 itu, hah~ sudah kuduga "

ia benar2 sakit hati, tidak sahabatnya tidak chanyeol mereka telah membuat dirinya kesal, marah,bahkan kecewa.

"mereka semua sama saja!" dengan tekad yang kuat baekhyun mengahmpiri mereka

"sudah berapa bulan kalian semua seperti ini hah?!"

sontak saja mereka semua terkejut

"ba..baekhyun ini tidak seperti yang kau duga "timpal luhan

"hah~ aku tidak menyangka padamu, ternyata kau memiliki hubungan dengan sehun, seharusnya aku tau dari awal, dan kau kyungsoo sudah berapa bulan kau dekat dengan kai? oh apa jangan2 kau berpacaran juga dengannya?, dan kauu tao, aku tidak percaya pada kalian smua , knp kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku?!"

"hari ku sudah buruk! aku butuh penyemangat, penenang, penghibur, tapi apa yang aku dapat?! sebuah kejutan! ,kejutan bahwa kalian semua mencampakkan ku! kalian membohongi ku! "

"baek aku bisa jelaskan"

"aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu"

"aku benar2 muak dengan semua ini!"lanjutnya dan meninggalkan mereka semua

dari arah timur chanyeol langsung menyusul baekhyun

''hiks.. knp kalian tega padaku " ucap nya sambil berlari ke balkon sekolahnya

"hikss ,, hikss"

dengan nafas yang ter-engah2 chanyeol menatap punggung yeoja itu yang bergetar

"baekhyun"

baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya

"wae?"

"knp kau memarahi mereka ?"

ingin baekhyun berkata kasar, apa yang telah diucapkan namja ini?!, baekhyun pikir namja ini akan menenangkannya, tapi .. apa yang ia dapat? .. chanyeol malah berpihak pada yang lain

"kau bilang apa salah mereka?!, buka mata mu park chanyeol! mereka semua telah membohongiku!, kau tau berapa lama mereka berbohong?! sudah berbulan2! oh! atau jangan2 kau juga sudah tau tentang hal ini?! "

"jika meraka memberitahumu dari awal apa kau akan menyetujuinya?"

". . . "

"lihat kan?, kau itu bukan ibu mereka semua yang berhak mengatur hidup mereka"

"jadi kau menyalahkan ku?"

"apa kau merasa begitu?"

"wae?! knp kau menjadi seperti ini?! , knp kau berubah seperti ini!?" teriak nya

"bukannya kita sudah biasa seperti ini?kau tidak ingat?"

"hikss. jadi ..jadi kau.. hikss"

"aku membencimu! kau membuat kecewa! aku membencimu!" ucap baekhyun sambil berlari menuruni balkon

"mianhae"

dengan hidung yang memerah dan pipi yang sudah dibanjiri air mata , baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin, hingga tak sadar telah menabrak seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"baekhyun?"

itu sehun

"menyingkir dari ku " baekhyun bangkit dan langsung pergi menjauh dari situ

sehun hanya menatap kepergian yeoja itu, sebenarnya banyak yang ia ingin katakan pada baekhyun mengenai sahabat2nya tapi apa boleh buat, baekhyun sudah pergi.

.

.

baekhyun sengaja datang ke taman untuk menenangkan pikirannya, ia berteduh disebuah pohon besar dengan mata yang tertutup baekhyun mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dengan hal2 yang terjadi barusan, semua kejadian yang tidak ingin baekhyun ingat lagi.

ia terus menarik nafasnya, sambil sesekali sesenggukan akibat menahan tangis nya, ia bahkan tidak pernah menangis selama ini, ini akan menjadi sebuah rekor untuk nya .

setelah dirasa cukup untuk menenangkan dirinya, ia mulai berjalan ke arah rumah nya , namun saat akan keluar dari taman tersebut , ia melihat papan nama yang membuat nya ingin pergi ketempat itu, disana terdapat seseorang yang bisa membaca semua tentang dirnya hanya melihat dari garis tangan ataupun dari sebuah kartu , entah dorongan dari mana baekhyun ingin mencobanya.

"ahjussi"

"ne?"

"bisakah kau meramalku?"

"tentu saja, berikan tanganmu"

"a..ania, pakai kartu saja "

"eh? i..tu kartu nya tidak lenngkap jadi tidak bisa dipakai untuk smentara , jadi gunakan tangan mu saja "

"mwo? bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"kau mau diramal atau tidak ?"

"eu.. baiklah " baekhyun menyerahkan telapak tangannya

"kau ingin tau tentang apa, kekasih mu?, temanmu?"

"ania, aku . . . ingin tau tentang diriku dan keluarga ku "

ahjussi itu tersenyum kemenangan.

.

.

tbc~


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

"hmm.. kau termasuk orang yang baik, walaupun ada sedikit rasa gengsi di dalam dirimu, orang seperti dirimu ini tidak mudah untuk membukakan hati untuk seseorang , tapi sepertinya kau sudah membukakan hati mu " baekhyun membulatkan matanya

"dan untuk keluarga mu , ayah mu mempunyai riwayat penyakit ne?, dan itu terlalu serius, di masa-masa nya yang sekarang kau harus menuruti perintah orang tua mu , apapun itu "

"mwo?"

"kau tidak ingin kan orang tuamu kecewa dengan perilaku mu , atau bahkan kau tidak menuruti keinginan mereka, kau harus membuat mereka bahagia , atau kau akan menyesal "

"apa hal buruk akan menimpa orang tua ku?"

"ania, jika kau menuruti keinginan mereka"

baekhyun tampak termenung

"baiklah , terima kasih ajhussi aku pergi dulu, berapa aku harus membayarmu?"

"ania, tidak usah , untuk mu gratis"

"jinjja? kalau begitu terima kasih "

.

.

.

pintu rumah terbuka, menampakkan baekhyun yang tengah berjalan lesuh masuk kedalam rumahnya , dan tanpa sengaja sang eomma melihat pergerakkan anaknya itu

"kau sudah pulang"

"baekhyun"

baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya

"hm?"

"bagaimana hari mu disekolah?"

"eomma hanya ingin menanyakn itu ?"

"memangnya knp?"

"aish~ aku akan kekamar" ucapnya sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar

.

.

"kenapa hari ku seperti ini hm?, kenpa hari ini aku benar2 sial ?"

"aku benar2 kecewa dengan mu!"

tok tok!

"masuk"

"ada apa eomma?"

"ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan dengan mu , turunlah kebawah , appa menunggu"

baekhyun menuruni tangga nya disana terdapat kedua orang tuanya yang menatap nya dengan serius

"waeyo?''

"duduklah "perintah ayahnya

"eomma ingin bertanya padamu"

"berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"hm? apa eomma lupa umur anak mu ini?"

"jawab saja"

"18"

"kau tau kan? kau yang akan menggantikan posisi appa mu "

"ne aku tau itu , yang artinya aku tidak akan langsung kuliah"

"hm.. maka dari itu . . "

"eomma dan appa akan. . . menjodohkan mu "

butuh beberapa detik baekhyun mencerna perkataan orang tua nya

"MWO?!" teriak nya sambil mengangkat tubuh nya

"EOMMA! APPA! " menatap keduanya

"apa yang baru saja kalian katakan? !"

"baekhyun-ah! duduk "

"tapi, eomma aku masih berusia 18 tahun!"

"maka dari itu eomma menjodohkan mu , karena semakin dewasa kau semakin susah diatur, dan kami tidak akan bisa merasakan hari tua kami nanti"

"eomma! "

"apa yang dikatakan eomma mu benar "

"tapi aku tidak mau! lebih baik aku kabur dari rumah ini!"

"ya! baekhyun!" baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya yang langsung disusul oleh sang eomma

"baekhyun"

"eomma aku tidak mau"

"dengarkan apa kata eomma , apa kau tidak kasian pada ayah mu? ia benar2 ingin melihat mu menikah, melihat mu bahagia"

"tapi aku masih terlalu muda"

"kau sudah 18 tahun baek"

"itu masih sangat muda, aku merasa aku baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia ini dan beberapa detik kemudian aku dinikahkan !"

"jangan berlebihan! 2 tahun lagi kau menginjak 20! 2 tahun itu cepat baekhyun "

"tapi—"

"ayah mu benar2 ingin melihat mu bahagia , kau tau kan ayahmu memiliki riwayat penyakit berat"

tiba2 ia mengingat ucapan ajhussi itu

 _"kau tidak ingin kan orang tuamu kecewa dengan perilaku mu , atau bahkan kau tidak menuruti keinginan mereka, kau harus membuat mereka bahagia , atau kau akan menyesal "_

"baek?"

"akan kupikir lagi"

"gomawo" mengecup kening anaknya

baekhyun benar2 pusing,kesal, ia benar2 ingin menolak perjodohan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak ingin membuat kecewa kedua orang tuanya, tapi disisi lain jika ia menerima perjodohan itu , bagaimana dengan chanyeol? , jujjur ia masih menyukai namja itu walau perlahan sifat nya sedikit berubah. baekhyun benar2 bingung sekarang. dan tak disangka air mata nya kembali turun.

.

.

"eomma aku berangkat"

"kemarilah, kau belum sarapan"

"ania, gwaenchana"

"ayolah" baekhyun menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang tengah menikmati sarapan mereka

"kau mau selai apa?" sambil mengambil roti untuk baekhyun

"memang nya apa lagi?"

sang eomma tersenyum " baiklah" mengambil selai strawberry kesukaan anak nya itu

"kau menyetujuinya kan?" timpal sang ayah

"aku.."

"wae ? baekhyun-ah" sambil memberikan roti itu

baekhyun menatap kedua orang tuanyaa

"aku.- -. baiklah" ucap nya dengan volum yang kecil

"gomawo , kami menyayangimu, eomma melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu"sang eomma memeluk erat baekhyun

"ne" lirih nya

.

.

baekhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, pikirannya benar2 kosong saat ini, ia bahkan sering kali tidak focus.

tittt!

baekhyun menginjak rem nya dengan kuat

hingga badannya terpental, untung saja ia memakai sabuk pengaman.

"ya! apa kau tidak lihat? aku sedang menyebrang?! kurangi kecepatan mu atau aku akan menelpon polisi karena hal ini! untung saja aku tidak tertabrak!"

baekhyun langsung turun dari mobilnya

"mianhae! sekali lagi aku minta maaf, lain kali aku akan berhati2" sambil membungkukkan badannya

"dasar anak zaman sekarang!"

baekhyun benar2 shock , ia hampir saja membunuh seorang ajhumma . jika saja ia tidak menginjak rem , jeruji besi bisa saja menunggu nya.

.

.

ia berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah nya, langkah nya benar2 pelan, dengan tatapan yang kosong baekhyun benar2 seperti zombie . ia seperti tidak ada tujuan sama sekali.

sampai2 ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang

"akh!" ucap yang ditabrak

"ba—baekhyun"

"maafkan aku , aku tidak sengaja " lanjutnya

baekhyun tidak menanggapi itu dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya

hingga langkah nya terhenti ketika melihat sahabat2 nya yang tengah berbincang bersama,

ia langsung berputar balik dan pergi ke balkon sekolah nya,balkon benar-benar tempat favorit nya

"kenapa aku merasa bersalah?"monolog nya

bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa jam lalu, namun baekhyun tidak ingin beralih dari tempat ini, tempat yang ia butuhkan sekarang. ia perlu menjernihkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

"chanyeol"panggil tao

"wae?"

"apa kau melihat baekhyun?, dia tidak ada dikelasnya"

"jinjja?"

"ne"

"apa tas nya ada?"

tao menggeleng

"kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"kami semua sudah menghubunginya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang diangkat oleh nya "

"aku akan mencarinya"

chanyeol berkeliling sekolah mencoba mencari baekhyun , hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"jinjja?"

"ne, baekhyun terlihat seperti zombie tadi , ia benar2 seperti sedang mengalami masalah yang berat"

"apa yang terjadi padanya ?"

"aku juga tidak tau , aku tidak berani bertanya pdanya"

langsung saja chanyeol mengampiri kedua yeoja itu

"apa kalian melihat baekhyun?"

"ne , tapi tadi pagi "

chanyeol berusaha berpikir tentang keberadaan baekhyun sekarang ,hingga ia tau harus kemana ia pergi.

Balkon , tempat yang disukai oleh baekhyun , chanyeol segera membuka pintu balkon tersebut.

dan tepat sekali baekhyun ada disana. ia terlihat tengah termenung di kursi.

"kenapa kau tidak ikut pembelajaran huh?" tanya chanyeol

namun baekhyun tidak menjawab itu bahkan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak

"ya! baekhyun-ah" ucap nya sekali lagi , namun untuk kesekian kalinya baekhyun masih dalam posisinya

chanyeol pun mulai berjalan mendekatinya, menangis? baekhyun sedang tidak menangis, dan bahunya pun tidak bergetar sedikit pun . chanyeol duduk disamping yeoja itu , ia melihat baekhyun yang terus menatap kedepan. baekhyun sedang melamun.

"baekhyun"

baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"apa kau tidak mendengar ku tadi ?"

"untuk apa kau kesini?"

"knp kau tidak masuk kelas ?"

"apa pedulimu?"

"kenapa kau seperti itu ?"

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu!?, ada apa dengan mu!?"

"baek apa-"

air mata baekhyun tidak dapat dibendung lagi , ia menangis untuk kesekian kalinya

"ini semua gara2 kau! aku sudah berusaha menahan air mata ku, tapi kau menggagalkannya!"

"baek apa yang terjadi pad—"

"pergi! , pergi dari sini , aku butuh waktu sendiri!"

"ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?"

"untuk apa aku bercerita padamu?!"

"aku tau aku bukan siapa2 mu , tapi tolong katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

baekhyun terdiam , ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu, tentu saja dengan diikuti chanyeol dari belakangnya.

saat akan membelokkan dirinya ke arah kantin, pergerakannya tiba2 berhenti melihat sahabat-sahabat mereka yang tengah bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka.

baekhyun benar2 membeku ditempat saat chanyeol menutup matanya dan membawanya keluar sekolah.

"kau baik-baik saja ?"tanya namja tinggi itu

". . ."

"kau mau ku antar pulang?"

"aku tidak mau pulang"

"aku akan membawa mu ke suatu tempat " menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya

baekhyun menatap genggaman itu, genggaman yang ia sukai, saat tangannya berada di tangan namja itu .

selama diperjalan baekhyun terus melamun, chanyeol yang menatap nya terus merasa khawatir padanya , ini benar2 diluar rencana nya.

"baekhyun"

"baekhyun-ah"

"kita sudah sampai?"

"belum baek, katakan apa yang terjadi? aku benar2 khawatir"

"kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan ku ?"

"aku mohon jangan membalikkan pertanyaan "

"wae? , kau tak suka ?"

chanyeol membuang nafasnya

sesampainya disebuah taman , baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa melihat arah , chanyeol kerap kali khawatir dengan itu.

dan disinilah mereka disebuah kursi taman .

"kau masih marah pada mereka?"

"aku tidak tau , aku berusaha memaafkan mereka tapi rasanya sakit sekali saat kau dicampakkan "

"lalu sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini pada mereka? "

"aku pikir aku akan bersikap biasa saja , lagian seperti katamu aku bukan ibu mereka bahkan aku bukan presiden mereka "

"baguslah"

"jadi aku ingin menagih jawaban ku , apa yang terjadi padamu?''

"kenapa kau sellau ingin tau yeol?"

"kau tau? aku khawatir dengan sikapmu akhir –akhir ini"

"ini tidak akan terjadi jika tidak ada penyebab nya "

oke, chanyeol merasa bersalah sekarang.

.

.

tbc


End file.
